One Shots
by anonymous1912
Summary: a series of one shots
1. One shots

**An: Okay, so what follows are a series of one shots. I feel that it is easier for them to all be in one spot instead of scattered in different stories. The first five chapters are stories that have already been written, but as I write more, they will be moved here.**


	2. Mine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal**_  
_

**A/N: Hello all. I didn't like the way the tree scene played out, so I did what anyone in this predicament would do;wrote my own version. I hope that you guys like it. So put on your dirtiest song and enjoy ;).**

* * *

_"I am not yours."_

That's all he heard, over and over as he watched her walk away. He put two fingers up to his lips to make sure that he hadn't made up that kiss. By the way they were quivering, practically jumping off of his face to get to hers; he'd say that he didn't.

_"I am not yours."_

Like hell she wasn't. She could shout it a million times and it would never ring true. She was his. His Livie. His love. His. He wouldn't let her, or anyone for that matter, tell him otherwise. He had to react and fast if he was going to get her to see thinks his way. He nodded to his secret service men, Tom and Hal, signaling them to keep the car that had brought Olivia to him where it was at. He wasn't going to let her go, not now, not ever.

* * *

Olivia had finally made it back to the car on shaky legs. It had taken everything out of her to break away from his kiss and even more to tell him what they had was over. Even as she yelled the words, she didn't believe them. What they had would never be over. It was an all consuming love, and that was what terrified her.

Now in the confines of the SUV, she allowed herself to weep for what she was missing. She thought back to how hurt he looked when he referred to her past relationship with Edison. She recalled how she wanted to scream that she loved him after she told him to stop walking. And finally, she remembered feeling whole when his lips crashed down on hers. She put two fingers to her lips, not knowing why, just feeling the need to. With the other hand, she wiped away the tears and then shook her head to try and come out of this daze she was in.

* * *

The car wasn't moving. That only just began to register when the door was yanked open and Fitz climbed in next to her then shut the door behind him. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her legs and swung them up on the seat before pulling her down so that she was now on her back. He opened her legs at her knees and fell between them.

His lips went to her neck and hers opened to let out a moan. It was like her brain short circuited and she couldn't even recall where they were. Her hands tangled in his hair as his mouth attached to hers. She began to hungrily devour his kisses as he started to move between her thighs. She needed him at this moment and didn't have the power to push him away twice.

"Fitz, please," she groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Say you're mine," was his response. His fingers went to her pants and his nimble fingers unbuttoned and unzipped.

"I'm not yours," she repeated again for the third time that day. That still didn't keep her from guiding his face back to hers so she could reclaim his lips.

He entertained her for a few moments before he brought the kiss to a teasing stop. Even though his lips stopped moving over hers, it didn't mean that all things sexual stopped. His hands kept up their task; his fingers now delved deep into her panties and found exactly what they were looking for.

Her moans were bouncing off the windows of the confined space they were in and she was so thankful that it was soundproof and tinted. She had been without him for so long so it didn't take long until her body was climbing to climax. She was right at the cliff, only barely holding on, when he completely stopped and backed off.

"_Fitz..." _whimpered out and tried to pull him back down to her.

He pulled off her boots, flinging them down on the ground which was quickly followed by her pants and blazer. A predatory look came into his eyes as he stared down at her partially naked body. She licked her lips and prepared herself for what came next, but he only stared harder. She became to writhe under his gaze and if it was possible, became even hotter.

"Say you're mine," he nearly snarled. His fingers curled into her panties before ripping them off and discarding them with the other articles of clothing he already took off of her.

"I don't belong to you," she lied again. This game of cat and mouse had her blood boiling in her veins and her panting out her desire for him.

A smile that resembled Huck's before he tortured the information out of someone came over Fitz's face before he dipped his head between her thighs. She couldn't stop the scream that came forth if she tried. Even though the backseat wasn't designed for such...such situations, he made the best of the space given.

All ready on edge, she found herself about to nosedive into a sea of bliss before he backed away again. Her nipples had tightened to the point of pain and she was so aroused that she was dripping onto the leather of the seat below. After a few minutes of his breath ghosting on her sex, he went back to work with teasing licks and nips before pulling away again when her nails dug into his scalp.

"Please, baby. Please." She didn't know if she could take anymore as the tears started spilling down her cheeks.

He had her wound so tight that any hint of a touch would set her off. She thought she ached for him before, but this, this was a whole new level of want. It transcended need to the point where every single hair on her body stood on end, acutely aware of all of his movements.

"Say you're mine," was all he said and at this point she was ready to shout it to the heavens.

Sensing that she had reached the end of her rope, he unbuckled and unzipped his pants. He let them ride low at his hips while he moved one hand to the small of her back and braced the other by her head to give himself support. He flexed his sex against hers and the groan that erupted from her full lips had one of his own coming from deep within his belly.

His member teased her entrance over and over and she had to bite her lip to keep telling him exactly what he wanted to hear. This was a battle of wills, one that she intended to win. But as he came back up, the head of his shaft hit her pleasure point and any thoughts of not submitting flew from her mind.

"Oh, God. I'm yours," she whispered so low that he could barely hear her.

Her blunt nails dug into the flesh of his ass as she tried to pull him in, but he took her hands and tangled their fingers before scooting down further into the seats and pinning their hands above her head. He positioned himself for penetration but before he took the plunge he caught and held her gaze.

"I didn't hear you, say it again," he demanded in a gruff voice as he pushed in an inch only to pull out completely.

He did this again, going deeper each time as he repeated the process over and over until her toes curled and her fingertips zinged with the need for him to take her fully. When she hesitated, he unfurled their hands so that he could take off her top and bra before he took her hard nipple between his teeth and tugged. Her eyes rolled beneath fluttering lashes as her belly trembled and her channel clenched.

"I'm yours," she said louder than before on a high pitched moan.

Finally he plunged in all the way and rode her like his life depended on hearing the primal sounds he made her shout when he hit her spot over and over. His strokes were hard and measured and for a while, Olivia forgot how to breathe. Fitz's lips moved back to hers and she gave him all the passion she held inside. Her body arched almost painfully into his and she was cresting once more.

"Fitz...so close..don't stop this time. Don't stop...Jesus...please don't stop," she plead. At this point she was so far gone that begging seemed like second nature.

"Say it again. Say you're mine, only mine," he ground out between clenched teeth, his own orgasm near.

"I'm yours. Only yours. No one else's." She didn't hesitate this time because her quivering thighs, screams, and wet sex would call her out for lying. Plus she would die if didn't follow through this time.

He increased his speed and moved his hand to the nub above where they were joined and rubbed in hard circles. She soon splintered into a million pieces as she called out his name. He buried his face in her neck and let go, emptying not just his seed but his love too into her.

"I thought so," he said smugly as soon as they could breathe normally again.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you guys thought about this little one shot.**


	3. Not letting go part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal.**

**AN: So once again I wasn't really feeling the way Shonda had things play out between Fitz and Liv with this week's episode. Of course I had to change it in my head and then put it to paper. I just hope that Shonda will let these to be together so that I can stop making up new versions, lol. Well like last time, put on your dirty song and enjoy ;).**

* * *

"Right?"

This was his second time asking her if what he was doing was right or wrong and each time her mind screamed to tell him wrong. The first time she remained silent, but this time he paused. He was waiting for her to either affirm or deny what he was saying. The hope that she would tell him no, to fight for what they had, was written all over his face.

"Wrong." She replied simply and he was visibly taken aback.

"Wrong?" he asked and he sounded disbelieving that this was actually happening.

"Yes. Wrong. To hell with Mellie, to hell with the country, and to hell with responsibility. That's what you want me to say isn't it? Well I can't, because it sounds ridiculous." Anger flitted across his handsome features before a different look came into his eyes.

"All you had to do was say was 'right', but instead, you chose to get my hopes up. Why?" he said this as he scooted his chair closer and closer to hers.

Her oxygen was now filled with his cologne. She had to breathe through her mouth in order to not inhale him, but that wasn't any better because now she felt as though she could taste him. She couldn't lose her head because she knew how this would go if she did.

"I need you to see that this whole thing is ridiculous and that when you leave here tonight, you will really be able to let me go," she answered as best she could as she tried extremely hard not to react to his nearness.

She knew what he was doing. He was trying to disprove her words by reading her body language. No matter what her mouth said, her body always screamed another and he was able to see it each time. She didn't even know why she kept up the façade of not wanting be with him when she knew he would see through it each time.

He trailed a finger along her arm and rested his hand on her thigh while he studied how her breathing had changed and her eyes darkened to black. "You see, I would believe what you were saying if I didn't know you. But I do and I'm calling bullshit."

It was all she could do not to tangle her hands in his hair as he pulled her into his lap, holding her hips to keep her there, and ran his lips up from her neck before settling them onto hers. She fought against him, wiggling to try and get free. All this caused was for her bottom to brush against the bulge in his pants. Her wiggles turned into grinds when he pried her mouth open with his tongue and delved in deep. Even though her body was reacting to his, she still tried to remain impassive as possible. She had yet to fully kiss him back even as she moaned into his mouth. She had almost built up enough strength to move her mouth when his arms encircled her and pulled her into his chest while he pushed his hips up to her grinds.

All bets were off then and she thrust her fingers into his hair and she finally let her tongue chase his back and forth. She kissed him hungrily and tried to imprint his flavor into her taste buds. She pressed herself closer when his arms left her in order to start to unbutton her shirt. He groaned her name between kisses when she ground down hard into his bulge. They were in their own little world and nothing seemed to exist until a noise penetrated the thick wall of passion they had built up.

One of his agents had bumped into a table on their way out in their attempt to give the President privacy. Olivia tore her mouth away from Fitz's and tried to get off of his lap, but he held firm. They stared at each other, his lips were red and swollen from her sensual attack on them and his hair was ruffled from her hands running through them. She was sure she was a sight as well and the clear evidence of her lack of self control smacked her in the face.

"What are we doing? We were supposed to be ending this and here I am about to let you fuck me in the middle of a restaurant while your secret service agents pretend to be oblivious to the whole situation." She hoped that this would knock some sense into him and that he would let her up, but she was wrong.

"I love you," he whispered huskily in her ear.

Dammit. He said the three magic words. He knew that whenever he said them she could deny him nothing. It wasn't the words themselves, but the fact that he meant them whole heartedly when he did that made her putty in his hands.

"And as much as you like to pretend that that you don't, I know that you love me too. You wouldn't react this way every time I touched you if you didn't. So I had to see. I could let you go if you didn't feel anything for me, but now that I am certain that you do, you're stuck with me." He closed the distance she had put between them and unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on her shirt.

As much as she wished she could call him a liar and deny that she felt anything for this man, she couldn't. She had an out, from the very first time they were together in his hotel room, she had an out. All she had to do was say 'right'. But just like the first time, she didn't take it. Instead, she busied herself with trying to unbuckle his belt.

She was about to reach into the hole in his boxers when he stopped her. He stood with her still in his arms and cleared off the table in one swoop before settling her on it. He straightened up and completely undressed before he undressed her. Seeing his love spread out on the table below him, he felt as if he were about to partake in a feast that only he was invited to. He watched as she brought up her knees and settled her feet on the edge of the table. Her legs fell apart and she thrust her hips up in an offering.

There was no way he was going to be able to deny her offer and quickly covered her body with his. At the first touch of his head to her entrance, he groaned and buried his face into her neck. Concentrating on not coming too soon, he pushed his way in. The tight clasp of her wet heat had him gritting his teeth in an effort to hold on.

Olivia felt full and he wasn't even half way in yet. It had been a while since they had sex and she felt out of practice. But as his hips ground into hers and he was fully seated, their rhythm came back to her and she began to respond to his downward plunges with upward thrusts. He laced their fingers and held them above her head as he whispered his love in her ear. Unable to vocalize her love for him because the swivel of his hips was stealing her breath, she made sure she etched it into his skin with her lips.

Her body arched up into his in a effort to bind them together body and soul. She could feel his heartbeat through his chest in a rhythm that matched hers as they moved in sync. Time seemed to stop and her world closed in around her. The only thing that existed for either of them was each other. Suddenly he stopped and gripped her hips when she tried to continue.

"I want this to last," Fitz groaned and closed his eyes tight when she squeezed him with her internal muscles, "but I won't if you keep that up."

She dropped back onto the table and whimpered as he held still inside of her. The lack of movement was killing her, but she understood his need to want to be joined like this for as long as possible. After some moments, she could no longer stand the ache of not having him move and sat up. One hand went behind her to for balance, and the other wrapped around his neck.

"_ Fitz_..I really, really want to be supportive," she whispered into his ear, "but I need you to move. Now." She finished with a nip to his earlobe.

He pulled her closer until she sat and the edge of the table then grabbed her legs and wound them around his waist. He began the slow glide out, only to thrust in hard. The scream that erupted from her mouth as he hit her spot again and again was enough to let him know that she would kill him if he stopped again. By the way she was whimpering and calling his name, he knew that it wouldn't be long until she exploded. He moved his lips to the spot on her neck he had discovered made her babble with incoherent words and drove into her harder.

The hot clamp of her orgasm had him spilling into her seconds later as he professed his love for the hundredth time since he entered her. When they finally calmed down and the spasms stopped wracking tremors through her body, he peeled himself off her so that she could breathe normally. Not being able to help himself, Fitz leaned down and kissed her lips. Olivia stroked his hair in the way she did when she wanted to tell him she loved him, and in this moment, that was enough for him.

"I'm never letting you go," he told her and hoped she knew that he meant it.

"I know…"

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think.**


	4. Not letting go part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own scandal. Obviously.**

**AN: So I had originally started writing this version of Never letting go before the one that I posted interrupted. I had no idea where I wanted to start either story, but I knew that I wanted one in the restaurant and one on Air Force One. So through process of elimination, you can guess where this one takes place. This is not a continuation of the previous story, but a whole new one. You know the drill, put on your song and enjoy ;)**

* * *

She paced the floors of her living room for the hundred thousandth time. She was surprised she hadn't run a rut in mahogany beneath her feet as she waited for his call. She checked her watch as if she had OCD and each second passed seemed like years. He always called at 11:00 on the dot. It was now 1:39 and she was still waiting, naively praying that something just held him up and the loud ringing of the phone would soon fill her quiet apartment.

She had long since gone through the five stages of grief, more than once actually, since their meeting in the restaurant earlier that night. Although she had pushed and pushed and pushed some more for him to let go, she always thought she was pushing a mountain. Mountains don't move. She knew this. That was why it was easy for her to spew the lies about wanting to move on. It was for show. Never in a million years did she expect that one day her mountain would move. As soon as it did, she fell flat on her face, knocking the wind out of her and breaking her heart in the process.

Olivia wondered how long she could keep this up, the pacing and the waiting before she would explode. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, _she yelled inwardly. She should have said something in the restaurant, should have gone after him. She should have agreed to join him on Air Force One. A light build went off in her head and she finally stopped pacing. Grabbing her phone, she made a quick call before heading to bed.

* * *

He could tell she had been fighting with her emotions as soon as he sat down in the restaurant. He knew what was going on in that pretty little head of hers just as he knew she would never vocalize what she was thinking. That used to be enough. He used to live off of the look she got in her eyes that told him she loved him. But it no longer counted when he said it over and over and not once did he get a response other than _I know. _

Tonight he had given her one last chance, hoped against hope that she would fall in to his arms and profess her love. On the way over, he had even imagined it, but he knew deep down she would never be that vulnerable. Even though he knew what to expect, that still didn't stop it from hurting like hell. That still didn't stop his fingers from itching to dial her number. Instead, he drank scotch and went over his briefing for his upcoming trip.

The pain had finally dulled to a manageable level around three in the morning and he was able to drift into a restless sleep. In the morning, he got dressed and put on his practiced face as he went to go and pretend to be regretful about being apart from his pregnant wife for an extended period of time. When the doors finally closed to the plane, he let out a ragged breath and settled into his seat as the memories of Olivia flooded his mind.

* * *

Cramped. Cramped and uncomfortable was the only way to describe being a stowaway on Air Force One. Olivia was in serious need of water and a trip to the bathroom but she knew that everything had to be perfect if she was going to do this right. He was worth it. Fitz was worth it. So she once again berated her bladder and swallowed her spit and gave her best effort to stay calm.

* * *

It was nightfall when Fitz finally headed to his bed cabin. It had been a long flight, and he still had a ways to go before they finally touched down in Tokyo. Instead of watching the clouds pass by like he wanted, he had to listen to this staffers drone on and on about what was expected of him. He pretended to listen, but his mind was on where it always was. Olivia. He knew that he would have to act out his words from last night but he seriously didn't know if he could.

Sighing, he removed his tie, shirt, and slacks before climbing into the bed in only his boxers. He drifted off rather fast which was an anomaly. He only went to sleep this fast when Olivia was around. He knew that that was not a possibly and just accepted his state of drowsiness as the heavens giving him a much needed break.

* * *

Finally, he had come to the cabin. She waited until his breathing evened and his light snores filled the air. She came out of the closet quietly and went to make sure the cabin door was locked. Seeing that it was, she moved to the bed and studied the man that lay under the covers. In this relaxed state, she would never guess that he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. In that moment, she just wanted to take away that burden, if only for a minute. So she took some steps back and began to undress.

Now only in the black lace bra and panty set that he had bought her but she had never worn, she climbed up on the bed on straddled him. Olivia placed feather light kisses up and down his neck, kissing his Adam's apple and pulse point before moving up to his jaw. He began to stir and groan so light that she wasn't sure if it was a snore or not. When she scraped her teeth right below his ear before taking the lobe into his mouth, he finally woke up.

"Liv…am I dreaming?" he asked groggily.

He moved his hands to rub his eyes as if he was trying to make sure she wasn't a figment of his imagination. When she didn't disappear, he closed his eyes again and reopened them. Olivia just smiled sexily at him as a look of confusion crossed his handsome face.

"No. This is not a dream. But this is a fantasy. Let me be your fantasy, Fitz." She told him before she claimed his lips in a consuming kiss.

"What is going on?" he asked, his confusion obvious in his voice. "How did you even get in here?"

"Ssshhh…no more questions. Just tell me what you want." she silenced his upcoming protests with another drugging kiss.

She knew what he was going to ask of her. He was going to ask to be in complete control. For the first time in their relationship, she was going to surrender to his every need. Her tongue traced a hot trail to his ear and she once again asked him what he wanted.

"Turn on the lights. I want to see you," his voice was gruff as he bellied out the command.

The tremor that went through her body truly surprised Olivia. She didn't expect this to be such a turn on. Before he had to ask again, she reached over and pulled the chain to the bedside lamp. He pupils dilated and not from the change in brightnes. He sucked in a breath as he fully took in her outfit. She knew that he could see the stiff peaks of her nipples through the sheer lace of the bra and when he licked his lips, he might as well have been licking her for how hot it got her.

He motioned for her to get up from his lap and when she did he told her to lie flat on her back. He turned and went to the closet that she had been in all day and took something out. When he turned back around, she could see the two objects in his hands were his ties. Ones that she had personally tied around his neck at one point or another during the campaign. But this time it was him tying them and they definitely weren't going around her neck. He bound each of her wrists to the wood of the bed in tight knots. He tested each before he stepped back and watched her.

"I want to be in complete control of your mind, body, and soul. I know that you have a knack for leaving so tying you up is the only way to make sure you don't go anywhere." His not so subtle message wasn't lost on her, but right now, with that look in his eyes, she could care less.

"You're safe word is Cyrus." That was her only warning before he was on her in a frenzy of hands, lips, tongue and teeth.

His hands went to the catch of her bra as his mouth moved over hers in hot, passionate movements. She was like an addict and he was her drug of choice. Every pass of his tongue was like the first time. He tasted so good that when he moved his mouth away, it made her whimper in protest.

Those objections were quickly smothered when he took her stiff nipple in between his lips and sucked. She yearned to run her hands through his hair and pull him closer, but tied to the bed as she was, she was only able to arch into his body. He had her panting and writhing and he had barely even touched her. She had no idea how she was supposed to remain sane when he fully got going.

His mouth left her breast in favor of the area that ached for him the most. He couldn't ignore the call of her heat and parted her thighs before dipping his head in between. He licked at her through the seat of her panties and the sweet torture had her toes curling. He applied a little more pressure with each pass of his tongue but it wasn't nearly enough to get her off.

"Fitz… Fitz, please. Take them off," she moaned as she thrust her hips up so that there was no confusing what she meant.

"Are you in control, or am I?" he asked still between her thighs. She could feel the vibrations of his voice and his lips passed over her sex each time he formed another word.

"You are, but…"

"No buts. I'm in control and I decide what stays and what goes." The husky tone of his voice was damn near the sexiest thing she had ever heard. He could have whatever he wanted at this point.

He finally took off her panties and when he tossed them aside, she finally thought that he was going to take her. Disappoint flooded her system when he moved off of the bed and to the mini fridge on the other side of the room. He took out something that was wrapped in foil and turned his back to fiddle with it.

"You asked me what I wanted," he began as he returned to the bed and undid the ties on her wrists, "well what I want is for you to be my wife."

"Fitz…"

He slipped something on her finger and she brought her newly freed hand up to examine what he had placed on it. He had made a makeshift ring out of the foil and when she looked up at him, she saw that his original wedding band was gone and in its place was a foil one that matched hers.

"That is my ultimate fantasy. Even if it's only for tonight. I want to make love to my new wife on our way to Tokyo for our honeymoon." The love in his eyes had her heart beating triple time in order to keep up the amount of emotion that was coursing through her veins.

His body covered hers and he slowly pushed in as her took her lips in a slow moving kiss. He gasped out his love for her as he felt her tight heat grip him. She wound her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she pressed herself closer.

"I didn't mean it. When I said I was done and letting you go. I didn't mean it," he ground out through gritted teeth in her ear.

"Neither did I. Oh God." He was moving in a way that had her nails scoring his shoulders and her heels digging into the skin of his lower back.

She was so wrapped up in his love that she could have sworn she felt it on her skin. Or maybe it was just the tingles of electricity shooting through her that he caused every time he groaned how good she felt in her ear. Or maybe it was the pleasure pain sensation she felt on her skin when his fingers bite into her hips. Either way, she was too far gone to even remember how to breathe right, let alone try to analyze the tangible feeling her evoked from her.

He plunged in and out for what could have been hours and the whole time she felt as though he was stealing a part of her she would never get back. As he told her he loved her and no one else over and over, he took the last piece of her heart that she had tried to keep from him. She knew that if he ever got it there would be no going back. She naively thought that she had tucked it away to a safe spot but he had decoded her alarm system and broke down the walls. There was no more denying it. She was all his. Every last inch of her.

With that knowledge, she said the words she had been feeling for years but never had the courage to say. "I love you," she breathed out and he paused his movements at her admission.

Fitz looked her in her eyes and saw what she was saying was true. An indefinable look came into his gray eyes and he rode her harder with grinding thrusts. Their souls fused and it was no longer possible to tell where one ended and the other began. When she finally let go and exploded, it was with a silent scream, his love paralyzing her vocal chords. He followed soon after, biting her neck so as to leave his mark on her for everyone to see.

Her giggles interrupted the post coital afterglow and Fitz looked down at the beauty wrapped up in his embrace to see what was so funny.

"Looks like we did join the mile high club after all." He laughed at this as well and when they stopped, a serious look came across his face.

"I'm never letting you go," he told her and hoped she knew that he meant it.

"I know…"

* * *

AN: Again, let me know what you think


	5. Dance for me

Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal.

**AN: **Okay first things first, me and the reviewer that calls herself JoYfuLgirl326 (thanks for the heads up) are not the same person. Now that that's cleared up, let's discuss the up coming chapter. This isn't really a part of the game but I really didn't feel like uploading it as a one shot. By popular demand, I decided to go ahead and do a dancing scene. Would you believe that the hardest part of this was picking the song Olivia would dance to? Here were my intial choices:

_Dance for you: _Beyonce (too obvious)

_Bandz A Make Her Dance_: Juicy J ft. 2chainz and Lil Wayne (although it would have been extremely comical, it doesn't exactly scream romance)

_Bump'n Grind_: R. Kelly(not smooth enough)

Pretty much every Trey Songz song( didn't fit the mood)

_Bad Habits_: Maxwell (in all honesty, I might have used this song if it wouldn't have linked me even more to JoYfuLgirl326) (seriously, we are not the same person) (no offense to her )

There were tons more, but those were the front runners. But alas, I was finally able to narrow it down to four songs that I thought fit best. Feel free to use your own. Happy reading ;)

* * *

Fitz got a 911 text from Olivia around 11 P.M and hurried to her apartment expecting the worst. He was going to bring the entire swat team with him before he got another text telling him that it wasn't that kind of an emergency. She knew him that well. Of course since he was President, he couldn't leave by himself and settled for bringing Tom and Hal along. Knowing that the emergency wasn't that her apartment was on fire, he figured that he crisis was more of an internal flame. Good, because he thought about her all day long too. He liked knowing that he was at the forefront of her mind. He loved to know that she wanted him just as much as he loved her.

Under the cloak of the night sky, Fitz went into her building and took the stairs two at a time until he made it to her floor. Knocking at her door, he heard her yell come in and twisted the knob to find it unlocked. Her apartment was dark except for the candlelit path to her bedroom. There were rose petals along the way too and Fitz was pleasantly surprised. In the background he heard the music playing and vaguely recognized the tune.

"_It's seven o'clock I'm in my drop top cruisin' the streets. I got a real pretty pretty thang that's waiting for me."_

He turned to shut and locked the door behind him before heading towards the bedroom. The song seemed to fit the mood and he hoped that they'd be taking it 'nice and slow' as well. He took his time walking towards the bedroom, letting the tone she sat wash over him and when he finally got to her door, he was blown away by what he saw. Olivia was standing next to her bed in a black silk robe and Fitz wished that he could see beneath the material. The room was alit with more candles and the rest of the rose petals were scattered across the bed. She had her hair down and it was straight instead of in her normal springy curls. He loved how soft it made her look and his fingers itched to touch.

"_Let me take you to a place nice and quiet. There ain't no one there to interrupt, ain't gotta rush. I just wanna take it nice and slow."_

"What is all this, Liv?" Fitz asked, wonder and awe in his voice.

"I know that you've had a hard week with the bill not getting passed and everything so I decided that you deserved a little relaxation," Olivia told him as she stepped closer to take his jacket.

She pulled off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt, nipping at each bit of skin that was exposed. He gasped when she bit his nipple then laved at it. She slid the shirt off of his broad shoulders and ran her hands over his abs. She then moved her hands lower to his belt and worked on getting it off while she sucked at the skin on his neck. She rubbed invitingly against him and when she finally got his belt off and pants undone, she reached her hand into his boxers. Fitz stopped breathing completely as he felt her hands grasp him and angled his head down to kiss her. Before he could, the little minx dropped down to her knees.

"_I'll freak you right I will, I'll freak you right I will, I'll freak like no one has ever, ever made you feel."_

She pulled his shoes off one by one and cast them over with his other clothes then reached up and took off his pants. He stepped out of them leg by leg and when they were gone, she dragged her hands up his hair covered thighs. He was straining against his briefs and he so hoped that she would go there. Instead, she came back up.

"Later, I promise," she whispered into his ear.

He nodded almost like his was on autopilot and when she hooked her hand just below the waistband of his underwear he almost asked her if it was later yet. She didn't finish undressing him like he wanted, but lead him to her bed using the leverage she had on his shorts. She pushed him down onto the rose covered mattress and he watched transfixed as she took off her silk robe. She was adorned in a tight, black lace and leather corset with matching panties, stockings, and garter belt. His mouth suddenly went dry and he licked his lips. He reached for her but she stepped back and turned to change the song on her iHome.

"_In the thundering rain, you stare into my eyes. I can feel your hands, moving up my thighs."_

"Lay face down," Olivia told him and he scurried to do what she asked.

He felt the bed dip after a moment and when she straddled his back, he let out a soft groan. The warm liquid to his back came as a surprise but it felt amazing. Her soft hands rubbed in the scented oil and she kneaded the knots from his shoulders. He bit into the pillow beneath his face when he felt her breasts brush against his back as she leaned into him.

"_All I want to say is: anytime and anyplace, I don't care whose around."_

"Feeling better," she asked with her lips resting in between his shoulder blades.

"More than you can ever know." And that was true.

She worked out each and every kink she came across and the stress of the life around them melted away in the smooth sounds of the music playing in the background. Olivia scooted down a little farther and was now perched right below his butt. She poured some more massaging oils onto his skin and rubbed down the lower half of his back. She was a miracle worker with her hands and even more with her lips as she placed little kisses up his spine. Fitz shuddered beneath her, not knowing that having his back kissed could be such a turn on.

"_I don't stop just because, people standing 'round are watching us. I don't give a damn what they think. I want you now."_

She moved off of him after getting the backs of his arms and legs. She instructed him to turnover and he did so immediately. The tent in his boxers wouldn't let him take his time. She climbed back on top of him and made herself comfortable. Fitz watched as she poured more oil onto his front before she started her massage back up. This was better and worse than the one to his back. Better because he got to look on as she worked her oil soaked hands over his pecs but worse because every little movement was torture. Her sex was scorching him through her panties and her ass would brush against his erection in the most tantalizing of ways.

"Livi…please," Fitz voice was raspy and gruff as he tried to plead with her.

"Soon, baby. Real soon. But for right now, just enjoy everything I'm giving you."

"_I don't wanna stop just because you feel so good inside of my love. I'm not gonna stop no, no, no, I want you, all I wanna say is."_

She rubbed small circles around his torso and kissed every place she touched. Fitz's hands twisted themselves into her comforter and he bit back curse after curse. What she was doing was nearly as erotic as them actually having sex and Fitz couldn't wait to be inside of her. When he was almost mush, she got up and pulled him with her. Tugging him along, she sat him in the armless chair on the far side of the room and once again changed the song playing.

"_Stressed out, uptight, overworked, wound up. Unleash what you got let's explore your naughty side."_

Fitz thought that her massage had been hard to sit through, but watching her body sway to the beat would be torture. She dipped low and swung her hips in different directions as walked ever closer to where he sat. Grinding her body in tight corkscrew movements, she turned and let him get a glimpse of her magnificent ass. She bent forward ever so slightly and Fitz nearly fell out of his seat. She never wavered on her six inch heels and danced to the song like a pro.

"_Can't you see baby, you are the only one. You are my love, you are my love, let me be your medicine."_

Turning back to face him, she came even closer and parted his legs at the knees and wound down between his thighs. She turned again before coming up slowly and rubbed her ass in his crotch. Fitz hissed and took hold of her hips. She moved out of his grasp and shook her head 'no' at him. He felt as if he were going to come in his shorts just from her dance and had to grip the legs of the chair not to touch her again.

"_It's your body you can yell if you want to, loud if you want to, scream if you want to"_

Olivia sank down into his lap, her back facing him and continued her show. She arched her back forward and her ass was planted firmly against his tight length. Fitz groaned as she spread her thighs and swirled her hips over him. Her head fell back to his shoulder and he was assaulted with the scent of her shampoo as she worked his body. Unable to help himself, he leaned his head in and inhaled the fragrance. She got up again only to turn the other way and drop back into lap. She straddled him and rolled her hips over his straining shaft. She gripped the back of the chair and leaned in to lick a line from the start of his neck to his ear. Fitz never saw anything sexier than his Livi dancing for him and he doubted that he ever would.

"_Just let me love you, lay right here I'll be your fantasy. Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy."_

"Good god, baby. You are so fucking sexy," Fitz said in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm glad you like it," Olivia smirked back. "I bet you're going to like this even better."

She got off of his lap again but didn't travel far. She took his boxers off and looked up at Fitz before nearly swallowing him whole. He knew that her chair would be ruined from the way she was making him sweat. The thick curtain of her hair fell around her bobbing head and Fitz tucked as much of it behind her ear. She gripped him with both hands and pumped whatever part of him wasn't in her mouth. Fitz's head lolled back and he sucked in air. She only held the tip between her greedy lips and when she swirled her tongue around it, nearly lost it.

"_I'll lick you down and make you feel like you're out your body"_

She released him with a wet pop and backed away. Kicked off her heels and unhooked her garters all the while still rolling her body in perfect rhythm. When she flung her panties at him, he caught them and held them to his nose. He breathed her in and beckoned her to come to him.

"_Just let me love you, let me love you," _Olivia sang for him just before the song ended and she picked up with the bars of the new one coming in.

"_Whoa lover, don't you dare slow down. Go longer, you can last more rounds."_

She gripped his rock hard member and sank him into her ever so slowly. She sang every word as she rose up and down at a glacial pace. Reveling in the fact that he could finally touch her, Fitz grabbed her waist and helped her rise and fall. She tossed her head back, moaning out his name in favor of rapping the verse blaring out of her speakers. Fitz kissed the tops of her breasts and brought his hips to meet hers. The two moved in tandem, both seeking the release that only the other could give.

Her silken wetness was clasping him so tight that he could barely tunnel through. It took immense effort not to finish before she got her pleasure. He tried to think of something else but it was impossible when she guided his face to hers and demanded that he keep eye contact. Her lips twitched and her face was contorted in her pleasure. He didn't think she could get any more beautiful than when she was displaying the feelings he was providing her.

"_And when we're done, I don't feel my legs. And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me."_

The lace of the corset scraped against his hair coated chest with each upward movement and Fitz wondered if she were an equestrian. She swiveled her hips when she came back down and closed her muscles in around him. They were getting close and Olivia moved faster over him.

"_But you can't stop there, music still playing in the background."_

"Shit…Livi…" Fitz grunted and tightened his hold on her waist.

"Fitz…"was the only thing she could manage.

"_Oh, lover, when you call my name. No other can do that the same."_

Speeding up some, Olivia leaned into him and brought her mouth to Fitz's. She invaded the wet cavern with her tongue and matched the tempo of their kiss with the rate of her moving hips. Fitz moved one hand from her hips to fist it in her hair and crushed her lips closer. He could feel the starting tremors of her orgasm as her body proceeded to give in to the overwhelming feelings.

"_And you're almost there, you can do it I believe in you baby. So close from here."_

On her last down thrust, Olivia fell apart and screamed out her release. Fitz was a close second and let loose a string of vowel and consonant sounds. He could still feel the grip and release of her walls as he basked in the afterglow of what was perhaps the best sex in his life.

"_Baby I'ma be your motivation."_

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so we will resume our regularly scheduled programming next chapter, lol. Please leave me your reviews. The songs that were used in order are:_  
_

_Nice and Slow_: Usher

_Anytime, Anyplace_: Janet Jackson

_Sex therapy_: Robin Thicke

_Motivation:_ Kelly Rowland ft. Lil Wayne


	6. The tape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal**

**AN: Happy holidays everyone!**

* * *

"Why are you here?" Olivia asked with her face screwed up in confusion.

Even as she asked that question again, she couldn't help but thank God that he was. She had been seeing him more and more lately but that still didn't negate the fact that she missed him. Every minute of every day. She honestly didn't know how she managed to walk away and stay away, but having him here was sure to be her undoing. She tried to push his buttons by calling herself a mistress in an attempt to make him leave, but of course it didn't work. The conviction of his reply when he said not to call herself a mistress only made her want him more.

"Cyrus got this in the mail a week ago. It's a sex tape. I'm on it. I need you to hear it." He kept his voice even as he anticipated her reaction

"I definitely don't want to hear you and Amanda Tanner having sex." She had no idea why he would even suggest such a ludicrous thing.

She literally felt as if she would throw up at the thought. She didn't want to even picture him sharing something that was only hers with someone else let alone hear it. How could he even ask her something like that?

"Olivia…I need you to listen to this," Once again he kept his voice level and his face stern so that she knew that he wasn't doing this to hurt her and he seriously needed her to listen.

Seeing that he wasn't going to leave until she did what he asked, she snatched the disk from his hand and stalked over to her stereo. She made sure that her body language conveyed how much she loathed, or wanted to loathe, him being in her space. She nearly broke the device in her harsh movements. Slamming the lid close, she jabbed at the play button, keeping her back towards Fitz, and waited for the despicable sounds to fill the air.

"_Mmmm…"_

Olivia could hear the moans that were eerily similar to her and for a second, she wondered if this was some sick joke. The crash of the lamp came next and she started shaking her head in denial. She listened to the smack of lips and more moaning and she knew what was next before it even happened.

"_Take off your clothes."_

The intensity in his voice had her heart beating triple time just like it had been that night. She could hear the shuffling of clothes and the almost tangible want between two people that couldn't hold back any longer. Listening to this put her right back in that moment and she could feel her nipples drawing tight against her bra. She felt slightly perverted that the sound of them having sex turned her on, but not enough to stop the throbbing between her legs. The tape suddenly cut off and she guessed whoever had been listening on the other end had got what they needed. She turned her head to Fitz for the first time since hearing the tape and realized that he was way closer than she thought. She turned back, not able to handle the look of longing in eyes.

Olivia could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck and she stood as still as she could. The heat radiating off of his body signaled that he came closer and when she felt his hand on her stomach, she had to fight not to lean back into his embrace. He moved her hair away and started placing soft kisses on the back of her neck. She was a mass of trembles and every nerve in her body was alive and yearning for more. She took a step forward, to escape him, but he only followed and held on tighter.

"Do you remember what came next?" Fitz asked, referring to the tape.

How could she not? She could almost feel the gentle slide of her panties coming off. She nearly parted her thighs as she had that night as she recalled his hungry looks. Unable to stop herself, she lifted her hand up and behind her to grab onto his hair in her own way of letting him know that she remembered. That she remembered tugging fistfuls in her hands as she rolled her hips further into his mouth. Her breathing became shallow as she was transported to the ecstasy that was that night.

"This…it can't happen. Not anymore." She didn't know if she was trying to convince him or herself.

He laughed behind her and she knew that he wasn't taking her seriously. How could he when she was pushing back into his straining erection, practically begging him to take her. Fitz turned her around in his arms and his mouth swept in and took hers as if he had the right to do so. Olivia tried to stave the moan that came forth, lord knows she did, but it came out anyways. Fitz took that as an invitation to do as he pleased and he picked her up and crashed them into the closest wall to prove it.

"Tell me you remember how you were begging me not to stop," Fitz urged between kisses, trying to pull her into the memory of their first time.

His fingers went to the waist band of her leggings and stopped just above the folds of her wet sex. She canted her hips forward to try and get him to go deeper, but he wouldn't budge. Lips at her pulse, he sucked in her flesh as he tried to make a mark as dark as night so that everyone would know that she was his. He moved his middle finger down a little further and connected with her pleasure point. The soft circles he was rubbing turned into hard spirals as her moans grew louder.

"Tell me, Livi. Tell me you remember calling my name over and over," he requested, tempting her beyond reason

She found it funny how that not even an hour earlier on the tour bus she struggled to say his name for the first time but yet in the hotel room she couldn't keep it off her lips. She had whispered it between kisses, moaned it as his tongue circled her clit, groaned it when his cock teased her g-spot, and screamed it every time she came. His name had been like a song she couldn't get out of her head and she had to sing it whenever it crossed her mind.

Fitz tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth and pushed her leggings down further. Slipping his tongue back into her mouth, he timed their kiss to his questing fingers moving in and out of tight channel. Olivia's head fell to his shoulder as she dragged in a sob. She soon splintered into a million pieces around his fingers, the orgasm taking her to a place she hadn't been in what seemed like forever.

Not able to take it any longer, Olivia moved her hands to his pants, undoing his belt buckle as fast as she possibly could. She pulled up his shirt while simultaneously trying to push down his boxers. Fitz stopped her before she could and lifted her up and carried her down the hall. He peered in the bathroom and her guest room before he finally found her bedroom. He stopped to turn on the light and look around. Dropping her on the bed, Fitz stepped back so that he could fully undress. She did the same and when they were naked, he climbed back onto the mattress.

Fitz kissed her long and deep until she positively aching to filled with him. Moving away, he flipped her onto her stomach and the hands at her waist pulled her onto her hands and knees. He rubbed to tip of his shaft over her sex, making sure it was saturated with her liquid lust before he slowly pushed in. The first glide had Olivia's arms shaky and she closed her eyes to fully enjoy the sensation of being joined with him once more. Fitz took long strokes in and out of her body and Olivia curled her spine to take him deeper. He placed kisses along her shoulder blade and along her spine while she rhythmically squeezed him.

"Harder," Olivia moaned and he immediately complied.

He pounded into her with unforgiving motions and she loved every bit of it. Every bit of him. No longer able to support herself, Olivia dropped her face to the mattress, pushing her ass higher. She bit into the sheets when she felt his fingers clench her waist harder in his hands. She moved back against him, matching him thrust for thrust. He felt so good, too good, inside of her. Her eyes were rolling as she listened to her sweat slicked skin slap against his and his full groans come from deep within his belly.

Needing to be further connected to him, Olivia sat up on her haunches and hooked her arm around his neck. She rode him hard and fast, desperate to reach climax. Fitz licked his way from her neck to her mouth and devoured her in a kiss that had her toes curling. She didn't think it was possible to feel like this; that every time they came together would be better than the last.

"I want you to come my sweet, sweet baby," Fitz said the exact words he had said to her the first time and damn if it didn't push he closer to the edge.

His large hands moved from her waist to grope her breasts and tug at her nipples. Olivia took one of his hands in hers and guided it to her sex. Together they massaged her clit and Olivia arched back into him to firmly push her breast into his hand and to put her into a better position to kiss him. With every single one of her spots being attended to, including the one buried deep inside, Olivia fell apart. She called out Fitz's name and she felt him come in hot spurts against her walls that seemed to only prolong her own orgasm.

Completely exhausted, they collapsed onto the mattress and tried to regain their breathing. Olivia hadn't felt like that in a while and she didn't know until now that that was exactly what she needed. Fitz kissed temple before moving into a more comfortable position with her head resting on his chest.

"Still wondering why I am here….?"

* * *

**AN: So I noticed there were two Trail stories today and I thought, "hey, I want one too," so that's what I did. One was The First Night by Scandalite and the other was an updated chapter in Just for Tonight by PiscesChikk( If you guys are reading, great stories.) Anyways, the first one is about their first time(obvi) and the other is when he had to leave in the morning. So I decided to do one in the middle. I hope you liked it, leave me a review. Happy Holidays!**


	7. First time

**Disclaimer: Wish that I did, but I unfortunately don't own Scandal.**

**AN: I know that I haven't written in a while, well posted because I have written a few stories that I can't quite figure out where I'm going with them, but anyways...I needed to write something to keep my mind occupied for the next two weeks so expect a few one shots between now and then. Happy reading.**

* * *

His mouth on hers was the only thing that mattered. She had imagined it a million times in the darkness of her hotel room, but the feel of his tongue sliding in and out of her mouth superseded anything she could have ever thought of. She grasped fistfuls of his curls as he lifted her into his embrace. She pushed herself as close as possible, trying to bury herself in his skin. Fitz hungrily devoured her lips as he slammed her into the wall. She could hear the lamp tumble to the ground, but the beating of her heart surpassed the sound that should have served as an interruption.

Her moans were swallowed by him as he stepped between her thighs and pressed his straining cock against her achy had never felt so wanton in her life. Every move of this man turned her on and she had no idea how much more she could take before she shattered into a million pieces. He took her roaming hands in his and prevented her from touching him. Hot shame and even hotter lust warmed Olivia's insides as she felt the sting of rejection. Her fears were quickly blanketed by four little words.

"Take off your clothes."

The look in his eyes was almost the equivalent of a caress and a shudder went throughout Olivia's body. She smiled up at him as she did what he asked. Fitz's gaze followed each new area of brown flesh being exposed and she could see him visibly gulp. Having such a reaction from him made her fell ultra feminine and made the walls of her sex constrict in anticipation.

When she was down to her bra and panties, Fitz came for her. He lifted her back into his embrace and the feel of his toned arms surrounding her felt so good. This time she initiated the kiss, sweeping her tongue deep into his mouth. She nipped at his bottom lip when he deliberately ground her into his swollen member. The short walk to the bed felt like years and at the same time it wasn't nearly long enough.

Fitz loomed above her, his hair covered abs turning her on further as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest. The rough callouses of his palms and fingertips roamed freely up and down her thighs, dipping to her apex before venturing back out. She canted her hips, showing him where she needed his touch. He simply just smiled at her and bent to take her lips in another scorching kiss.

When she could barely recall her own name, Fitz traveled his mouth down her body. The kisses that landed on her quivering stomach had her trembling all over in excitement. She begged him to go the distance and when he took off her panties, she nearly told him to hurry up. His breath ghosted along the soaked lips of her sex, getting her primed for what was to come next. The first flick of his tongue was light and teasing and it made Olivia writhe in want.

"Oh, God," she moaned when he parted her petals and licked her clit.

Fitz began to eat from her in earnest, sucking her love button to the roof of his mouth before he dragged his mouth up her slit. Olivia's back arched high when he slide his tongue into her clenching channel. Her hands grasped fistfuls of the sheets, afraid that she'd rip out every strand of his hair if she went for his curls. He was making animalistic sounds as he let his tongue play against her wet folds. She groaned and tried to shut her thighs against the onslaught only for him to hold them open for his oral attack.

"Taste so good..." Fitz whispered brokenly as he lapped more of her liquid lust.

When his thick finger entered her slick box, that was all she could take as she exploded against his mouth. She sobbed his name and Fitz made a sound torn between a whimper and a growl as he straightened up. As soon as he was between her thighs, Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him closer. His gray eyes met her brown ones as the smooth head of his cock slid up and down her core. When he was glistening in her cream, he slowly fed her the first inch.

"You're so tight Liv," he ground out between gritted teeth as he slipped in some more. "How long has it been for you?"

"Don't know, just keeping going," Olivia moaned back as she pushed her hips up to take the rest of him.

Fitz leaned down and took her earlobe in his mouth before he whispered hotly, "You were waiting for me weren't you? You knew this pussy was mine didn't you?"

His words had her so hot that she couldn't fathom forming a coherent thought, let alone answering his question. Fitz moved in and out of her slowly, making sure that every vein and ridge of his shaft scraped against her sensitive walls. The pleasure was so intense that it had Olivia keening helplessly as she met him thrust for thrust.

"Tell me how you like it Livi. Tell me what makes you scream, what makes you come."

Him. That was the answer to everything nowadays. He made her scream late at night when she was alone in bed and he made her come when she thought of him while she touched herself and tried in vain not to call his name. He was she could think about. when she didn't reply, he switched up his rhythm, driving into her harder than before and making her breaths come out in short gasps.

"Is this how you want it, hard and slow. I need to hear it Livi..." he continued his verbal torture, his lips brushing some part of her sensitive flesh each time he formed a word.

"Mmmm...just like that...don't stop," Olivia finally responded on whimpers when he went in deeper, thrust in harder in the same excruciatingly slow pace.

Fitz raised up a bit then leaned down to take the pebbled peak of her soft breast into his mouth. Her nails scratched his back as he took her nipple deeper. She never knew sex could be this way, that she could feel this vulnerable, this open, this complete. She forgot how to breathe when his fingers went to rub hard circles on her clit and she knew that she'd soon fall apart.

"So good...so perfect. You were made for me to love," Fitz murmured in her ear as he continue to grind against her.

Grasping her hips in his hands, he began to slam himself home, going impossibly deep as he did. Olivia's eye were rolling and her toes were curling into themselves as the most intense pleasure coursed through her veins. He glided through her tight tissues, each time rolling over the bundle of nerves buried deep within her feminine core. Olivia was being turned inside out as she scraped her teeth against his shoulder to keep from screaming too loudly. She trailed hot hot kisses from his throat to his lips, hoping to convey through her actions how much she had wanted this. She squeezed her sex around him, trying to suction him deeper, knowing she wouldn't be satisfied until his entire being was infused with hers.

When she came, it was with such a rush that Olivia couldn't do anything but open her mouth to let out a silent scream. When the paralysis on her vocal chords was lifted, Olivia moaned his name over and over. Fitz moved faster, quickly bringing her to the peak of another orgasm. This time when she did go over the cliff, she brought Fitz with her. He buried his face in her neck, the whole time groaning how good she felt.

* * *

**AN: So let me know what you thought in a review below and check out the previous chapter if you haven't already. Till next time**


	8. Possessive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal.**

**AN: Hello everyone! So this is a quick chapter that came about from three things: my hatred for Edison, my slight boredom, and of course my addiction to Olivia and Fitz. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Fitz stepped off the elevator, blind fury making it impossible to calm down and compose himself before he reached her door. When he first received the pictures, he thought that someone was joking. But as he flipped through image after image of her in his arms, he knew. He knew that she had moved on, or was at least trying to, and that his window of opportunity wasn't open enough to even let a fly in. But as the old saying goes, when one window closes, open a door. Or something like that. He heard the click of her door opening and quickly rounded the corner so as not to be seen.

"Edison, it's late and I'm tired," Olivia told him, trying to turn down his advances gently.

"But Liv, it's been nearly two weeks since we've had sex. Are you sure I can't stay the night."

Fitz had to fight not to come from around the corner and punch Edison square in the face. The very idea of him asking Olivia to stay the night made Fitz sick with both hatred and jealousy. He had let her go, she had every right to move on with this guy. But it would have to be over Fitz's dead body. He hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath waiting for Olivia's answer until she spoke.

"Like I said, I'm tired and have a busy day at work tomorrow," she said in a dismissive and slightly annoyed tone.

Edison seemed to have gotten the not so subtle hint because his next words were "goodnight," as he left and headed towards the elevators.

* * *

Olivia shut the door behind before leaning against and sighing. She didn't know what was wrong with her. That was a lie. It was Fitz. Every time she and Edison had sex, she would picture Fitz. On several occasions she had to bite her lip to keep from groaning his name, not that she was groaning that often because a sexual mastermind Edison was not. He left her wanting, no needing, Fitz after every session so she limited them until they stopped all together.

She was just about to head back to her bedroom when their was a knock at the door. She was not in the mood to deal with Edison again tonight and seriously considered ignoring it. Then the knock came again, harder and more impatient and she knew that it could be only one person on the other side. Bracing herself for what was coming when she opened the door she took and deep breath and swung it open.

Nothing prepared her for the onslaught of emotions she was feeling after almost two and a half months of not seeing him. She was so busy drinking in his handsome face to realize that it was nearing hers until it was too late. His lips crashed down on hers with a fervor that they hadn't ever before and before she even knew what she was doing, she was kissing him back.

Fitz kicked the door closed then slammed Olivia into it. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and gripped her hips to bring her closer to him. Olivia was moaning openly as she kissed him back as if she was starving. His lips moved to her neck, sucking the skin there until it created a bruise. He moved away from her and Olivia moved to try a capture his mouth once more. Fitz put his hand on her neck to stave her off, causing Olivia to groan in need.

"How bad do you want it? Do you think about it every second of the day like I do?" Fitz questioned gruffly as he slid his hand into her pants and started to play with her wet pearl.

Olivia moaned her reply as he pressed two fingers into her slick walls. She was gasping for breath and clutching at his broad shoulders as he finger fucked her up against her door. Olivia ground into his hand, trying to rub her clit against the heel of his palm to gain ultimate pleasure.

"Do you get this wet for him? Does your pussy hold on as tight to his fingers as it does mine?" he whispered harshly against her ear.

Olivia wanted to be mad at him for bringing Edison up at a time like this. She wanted to be shocked that he even knew about her and Edison. But she wanted to come more and Fitz's fingers felt way too good to make him stop. He curled his fingers upward into her g-spot and Olivia was so close that she couldn't breathe. She was teetering on the edge, about to explode, when he withdrew completely.

"Show me how bad you want me Livi," he demanded in a voice that turned her inside out.

Looking up at him, she started unbuttoning her shirt, letting it slip past her shoulders before she started working on her pants. When she was down to her bra and panties, she pulled on Fitz's tie and brought his mouth back to hers. While she hungrily devoured his mouth, she worked on getting him undressed. He was in just his boxers when she reached in and grasped his rock hard cock in her hand. She jerked him slowly, taking her time in gliding her fist up and down, stopping at the tip to circle her thumb around it. Fitz growled and grabbed her hips to ready himself for entrance. Putting a hand to his chest, she stopped him and dropped to her knees.

She took him into her mouth inch by inch, reveling in the almost animalistic sounds he was making. She gently scraped her teeth against the sensitive ridge on his shaft and took him as deep as she possibly could. He was the only one that she had performed such an intimate act on and she had honestly missed doing it. She took her time in reacquainting herself with his taste and sucked him harder when she felt his hands go to her hair. When she drew her cheeks in tight, Fitz apparently had enough and lifted her up before slamming into her in seemingly one movement.

"Fuck Fitz," Olivia whimpered when he was all the way in.

He filled her to the brim and it felt better than anything she had ever felt in her entire life. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slid in deeper. He was doing things to her body that she could only describe as bliss and there was nothing she could do but hold on.

"Can he hit your spot like I can?" and to prove his point, he thrust in especially hard, making her scream, "Does he make you scream like I do?"

"Mmmm...God, no," Olivia groaned back.

"Who does this pussy belong to?" He was unrelenting in both his questions and his pounding as he brought her to the brink.

"You. It's yours, only yours."She didn't know how much longer she was going to last as he took her against the door.

Fitz took her chin in his hand and made sure he had eye contact before he spoke again."Mine. If you let him touch you again, I'll kill him."

His possessiveness was turning her on and she felt herself growing wetter at his words. She dug her nails into the skin of his back, groaning that she was his into his ear over and over as her back rhythmically hit the door. Her screams were getting out of control and she was sure that her neighbors could hear but she was too far gone to care.

"Fuck me. Fitz...please fuck me." Olivia begged inching ever closer to climax.

Fitz moved his hand to her throbbing clit and rubbed the side of his thumb against it. He took her hard and all she could do was ask for more while she groaned his name. He was whispering all sorts of dirty things in her ear and her body was on sensory overload.

"Baby...Im going to... Oh, God. I'm gonna come," she cried out as Fitz sucked on her neck.

She came hard not even five seconds later, her eyes rolling, toes curling, and thighs quivering. She sank her teeth into his shoulder when he kept going and pushed her over the edge again before finally letting go on a strangled groan. She could feel him pulsing within her channel and she kept him cradled in her warmth for as long as she could. Reluctantly, he pulled out and set her on her feet but not before stealing a searing kiss.

"You belong to me, now and forever. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? I want to say a quick thanks to everyone that reviews and follows, I encourage you guys to do both. If you only follow, don't be shy, leave a review too. I would love to hear from you. Till next time.**


	9. Forgive Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal**

**AN: So its been a little bit since I posted anything and I heard I was missed. After watching the preview for next Thursday and seeing that it had parental discretion advised (lets hope its because they're going to be doing a little something something in that closet), I decided to write what I want to go down between Fitz and Liv. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Ten months. That's how long it had been since she'd last seen him. Roughly six thousand, seven hundred and twenty hours, countless minutes, and what seemed like eons of seconds had passed. She felt every tick of the clock with an acute pain that she tried to outrun, out swim, out think, until she realized it was useless. He was in her blood and there was no way to get away from that. From him. So instead she paced. Her rug was worn from the circles she was walking every night but her brain made it impossible to get more than five hours of sleep.

She tried to talk herself out of it. She came up with a million and one legitimate cons for why she shouldn't go see him but they all were cancelled out by one pro. She loved him and had to see if this could work between them, if he could forgive her. Taking a deep breath, she dialed the phone. Cyrus picked up on the second ring which was surprising since it was two in the morning. She didn't have to say a word, he already knew what she needed.

"He's clear between two and five tomorrow. I'll make you an appointment under another name so he won't suspect anything. Goodnight," he said groggily and hung up.

Olivia had to smile to herself at that. Cyrus had been her connection to Fitz for the time that they were apart. He made her babysit a few times but it was worth it to know how Fitz was doing. Apparently everyone but her got a pass for Defiance but she knew if she could just explain, he would see why she did what she did.

* * *

Fitz read the line over again for the hundredth time but it still wasn't registering in his brain. He thought he was over her. He thought that he had fooled his heart out of loving her but he was wrong. He had made it the first seven months on anger alone and alcohol had gotten him past the eighth and ninth month. But this month nothing was numbing the pain that she left. She would show up in his dreams, pop up in his thoughts, fill his noise with her scent out of nowhere and make his body ache to touch her.

He kept replaying their last conversation and each time he wished to God that he didn't know that she was part of the election rigging. She was the only person that believed in him, in his dreams, or so he thought. Her betrayal hurt the worst and as many times as he wanted to pick up the phone and call her, he couldn't bring himself to dial the numbers. He wasn't the one wrong in this situation and he wouldn't go crawling back like he had time and time before.

His attempt to make it work with Mellie was laughable at best and he regretted ever giving her hope that he loved her. She tried on her part but it was no use. His mind, heart, body and soul belonged to Olivia, no matter how much he wished that he didn't.

The phone rang and it was his personal assistant letting him know that his two o'clock was here. The details of the meeting had been extremely vague, but Cyrus said it was important so he went along. He had a strange feeling that it was Olivia before he quickly remembered that that was a ludicrous idea.

* * *

Fitz was on the other side of the door but the emotional distance felt like his was on the other side of the world. Olivia self -consciously smoothed her hair down and ran her hands down her skirt to press out invisible wrinkles. She closed her eyes and sent a brief prayer before finally entering the office.

The look on his face started as confusion then moved to anger, relief, a brief glimpse of love, then back to anger before he masked his emotions all together.

"Ms. Pope, is there a reason that you're here?" Fitz asked coldly.

He never called her by her last name and to hear it on his tongue was foreign to her. Olivia tried not to show how it affected her and she squared her shoulders as she went to take a seat across from him.

"Fitz I…"she began nervously.

"Mr. President," he interrupted.

"What?"

"Only my friends and family can call me Fitz. Since you are neither, you will address me as Mr. President." The chill in his voice was enough to freeze any response she might have had.

"Ms. Pope, are you going to speak or are you going to waste my time?" he asked with a slight arch to his brow as he leaned forward in his chair.

Olivia opened and closed her mouth several times before she finally found her words. "I came to try and explain why I did what I did."

"Well that would be nice if I cared why you rigged the election. But since I don't, you can leave and tell Cyrus that I want to speak with him," he dismissed her and picked up a paper that was sitting on his desk.

"Please Fi…Mr. President. Just let me explain why and if you never want to see me again after this then I understand," she asked as she tried to convey her need to assuage the pain in her chest from the guilt.

"This ought to be interesting. Go ahead, tell me how you could do what you did then turn around and claim to love me." His need to know was greater than the need to make her suffer for what she put him through.

"It wasn't a claim, I did…I do love you. I didn't want to. I told them over and over that this was crazy, that you could win on your own. I knew what kind of man you were and I knew that you were what the country needed. But you kept losing the debates and it wasn't looking good for you. Then your Dad died and when we talked after the funeral, I could see how much you wanted this. It was the day before the election when I finally said okay. Don't you see? I loved you that much that I was willing to set aside everything, risk everything…for you."

Olivia wiped away the tears she hadn't even known she was spilling until then and waited for him to respond. His poker face made it impossible for her to read him and she didn't know which way he was going to go. Her hopes were falling by the second, she was about to ask him to say something when he finally spoke.

"You did this for you. If I lost then we could've been together but you weren't willing to take that chance. You did this because you were too scared to love me out in the open. You did that for you. Leave." His eyes were hard as steel and just as unforgiving.

"How could you say that to me? I love you more than anything else in this world and I was willing to sacrifice my happiness for yours," she tried to make him see where she was coming from.

"My happiness was being with you. If I lost, yeah it would have hurt my pride, but I would've had you. You were more important than this office but you failed to see that. It took you ten months to come here and you only did it because you were feeling guilty, so now that you're done explaining, you can leave."

Fitz turned in his chair to drive home his point but that didn't block the sounds of her sobs. He knew he took it too far but he was mad and the words just flowed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered brokenly and made her way to the door.

* * *

The slam of the door was hard enough to shatter the façade that he built but he quickly replaced it. His pride ,however ,would not let her get the last words so he got up to follow her down the hall. Her movements were fast but he was faster and he quickly caught up. Looking around, he spotted a closet and tugged her in. The look on her face was full of pain and the next thing he knew his mouth was on hers.

She responded immediately, her fingers twirling in his hair and her body pressing closer to his. He swallowed every moan and gasp she made as he pushed her up against the nearest wall. The heat from her body was slowly melting the ice that had formed around his heart as he kissed her. He tugged at her bottom lip and urged her to wrap her legs around her waist. When she did, he ground his growing erection against her moist center and a groan erupted from the both of them.

Lost time wouldn't allow him to be gentle but from the way she was clawing at his belt, she wanted it rough. Need licked up his spine and curled in his belly as he plunged two fingers into her dripping heat. The tight grip of her pussy made him dizzy was lust. He surged his tongue deeper into her mouth to quell the little moans she was making that were driving him crazy.

When her soft fingers wrapped around his hard length, he had to grit his teeth not to come. Her thumb rubbed the head that was leaking precum in preparation for its dissent into her warmth. He tugged off her panties and she whimpered into his ear that she was ready, that she needed him. He pushed in hard but she was so tight after all this time that it took a few strokes to get all the way in. She let out a keening cry and let her head drop to his shoulder.

"I hate you," he grunted as he slammed into her again and again.

"I love you," Olivia countered and scored his back with her nails through his shirt.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," he growled, not meaning it as he spewed the words at her.

She moaned, " I love you," over and over hoping that he'd believe you.

Finally hearing the honesty in her words, he slowed his movements and took her in long strokes that left her gasping for breath. She captured his lips with hers and somehow she managed to tell him she loved him with each pass of her tongue over his. Olivia cinched her legs higher about his waist and Fitz slid in deeper. His hands on her hips were bruising in their intensity but she wouldn't want it any other way. When they came together like this, it was raw and passionate and something they both craved and needed. She kept telling him she loved him and he kissed her harder each time she did. He was so close that she could feel his hear t beating against hers and she prayed that it still belonged to her.

"I love you too. I missed you so much," he finally replied.

All movement stopped and they just stared at each other. When he started to move again, it was with such deliberate movements that it created a nirvana that rocked her entire system. She clenched her walls tighter around him, trying to infuse their bodies, and countered his movements with a swivel of her hips. The base of his cock ground against her clit every time he plunged in and it was pushing her closer to the edge.

"You feel so good inside of me," Olivia moaned, "I'm so close."

He palmed her breast before he slipped his hand up her shirt to tug on her stiff nipple. Olivia's head fell back to the wall as her orgasm built from the tips of her toes. She grabbed his ass to pull him deeper while she licked her way up his neck and back to his mouth. She could taste his forgiveness. His fingers moved to her clit and with one final push, he sent her toppling over the edge.

"Fitz…" she tried to muffle her scream against his against his neck.

"Livi…" he groaned her name and let go, sending her down another orgasmic spiral right along with him.

Fitz rested his forehead against hers, taking in the breaths that she was exhaling. The anger had faded and all that was left was the need to be with her. Forever. He kissed her gently before setting her on her feet.

"I'm so sorry," she told him again, needing him to know that she meant it with every fiber of her being.

"Ssshhh…it's okay. I forgive you…"

* * *

**AN: Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.**


	10. Rose Garden

**Disclaimer: Don't own Scandal**

**AN: So the majority of my one shots came from the angst and hardship from a scene in the show that didn't end the way I wanted it to. This one below comes from a different place, a happier place, that I wish Shonda would put into the show. But since Scandal is not on premium cable, I guess my slightly perverse obsession will have to play out it my writing. Happy Reading ;)**

* * *

The minutes on the clock could not have ticked by any slower. Tonight was "date night". Ever since Fitz had become President, he thought it was important that he and Olivia spend as much time together as possible outside of work. They knew that going out to a restaurant, seeing a movie, or doing anything without the pretense of work was impossible. It took him a while, but Fitz finally came up with the perfect idea. They would meet in the rose garden every other Friday at 10:30 for two hours or so. The rose garden was secluded enough that no one would bother them, but close enough that if there was an emergency, Fitz wasn't too far away.

When the alarm that she set went off, Olivia sprung up, grabbed her coat, and headed out of her office towards the rose garden not even a minute later. Excitement furled in her belly as she walked with hurried steps to the love of her life. This was their first date night and anticipation was running high. She passed a few of her staffers, each of them nodding their head at her in acknowledgement. She barely even noticed, her mind only on one goal. When she finally reached the doors that would lead her out, she looked around to see if anyone was watching before heading through them.

She walked down the narrow path that would lead her deeper into the garden and closer to Fitz. The cobblestones walkway was crowded with bushes full of buds that would provide their camouflage for their time together. When she saw him, her heart literally skipped a beat and her breath caught in her chest. She fell in love with him all over again and he didn't even have to say a word. Finally tearing her eyes away from him, she looked around. What he set up had a smile bright enough to light up the night sky spread across her face. He had put together a candle lit picnic complete with dessert and champagne.

"Hi," Fitz said, breaking the silence.

"Hi," Olivia replied, a deep blush raising in her cheeks from just the sound of his voice.

When she was close enough, Fitz curled his finger into the waistband of her black skirt and pulled her closer. Leaning down, he covered her lips with his. When she moaned, he pushed his tongue deep into the velvet depths of her mouth. He tasted so good, so male, so Fitz, that she knew that she'd never get enough. He brought their kiss to a teasing stop and stepped away to deny himself the temptation of her succulent lips.

"I know it's late, but dinner awaits," Fitz told her, motioning to the spread with a sweep of his arms.

"Thanks babe, I'm starving." With one last quick kiss, they sat Indian style on the blanket and began to partake in the feast that Fitz had made.

For dinner, there was parmesan crusted chicken, mashed potatoes, and broccoli. They talked about their day and what each had coming up for the week. Not wanting to talk about work, Fitz encouraged Olivia to open up about her childhood, her dreams, her likes and dislikes. At this point, Fitz felt like he knew everything about her, but whenever she opened her mouth, she would reveal something new. Continuing to eat, Olivia marveled at the taste and was surprised to that Fitz made it himself.

"I didn't know my man was a chef," Olivia teased.

"Tis just another thing on a long list of things that I'm good at," Fitz bragged.

"Oh yeah, and what might be on this _long_ list of things that you're good at?" Olivia questioned good naturedly.

He moved in dangerously close and whispered, "I'm good at making you scream."

At this, Olivia swallowed hard and nodded in agreement, "that you are."

"I'm also very good at getting you wet with wanting me. In fact, I'd be willing to argue my case right now," he told her, his deep voice feeling like a he wrapped her in his essence.

"Please do," she responded as Fitz moved to get even closer.

Her legs fell apart slowly. His soft touches to her upper thighs made it impossible for them not to quiver in want. She had missed him, his touch, his kiss, his presence all day. The weight of his body pressed her further into the checkered picnic blanket as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel the hot bar of his erection press into her core and it as making it difficult for her to form a coherent thought.

Fitz was seducing her with the light kisses to her neck. She idly wondered if he could feel her pulse pick as his lips fluttered over it. Marks weren't allowed, but he would suck on her spot right below her ear right until the point it would leave a bruise. It would drive her dizzy with the need to feel him slide inside of her and he knew it. One hand bunched up the hem of her skirt higher and the other brushed over her damp panties. Her hips arched involuntarily at his slight touch and a soft gasp left her lips as he continued his caresses.

"Fitz…please," she moaned, wanting, no needing, him to remove the barriers between them.

His only response was to increase the intensity of his touches, making her pant in short breaths. Sitting up on her elbows, Olivia moved her hands to the buttons on his shirt. The time of year and also the fact it was dark made the air cold, but the energy between them was so sizzling that neither of them noticed. The first four buttons came undone and Olivia nipped and kissed at his exposed flesh. Goosebumps arose and she knew it was more from her touch rather than the chilly weather. She unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and he shuddered when she flicked her tongue against his nipple.

Returning the favor, he removed his hand from her panties and went to work on getting her shirt off. Once divested of the silky material, he stared down at her lace covered breasts. A hungry look passed between them and he licked his lips before scraping his teeth across her bra clad nipple. A low groan spilled out of her mouth and she clutched his head closer. His mouth completely covered her nipple and the moisture that was getting trapped in the lace made her crave a more intimate touch. He took pity on her and unsnapped the front clasp before swallowing her stiff peak whole.

His cock began to grind into her covered mound, stimulating her clit with enough pressure to bring her to the edge. Slipping his hand between her thighs, Fitz pushed the seat of her panties aside and glided his fingers into her warmth. The two digits moving in and out of her slowly pressed into her g-spot causing her to clench around him. Olivia was left gasping at the attention he paid to her body. He tugged her nipple between his teeth before laving it with his tongue. He continued his moist trail up her neck and to her mouth.

Her mouth parted under the sweet pressure and she let him delve in deep. Kissing him had to be one of her most favorite things and if she could do it all day she would. His lips moved over hers in greedy movements that told her he shared in her hunger.

"I can't wait any longer," she whimpered between deep kisses, "I need you inside of me."

"You want me?" he asked, arching his eyebrow high in feigned shock.

"I want you so bad," she responded and canted her hips further into his questing fingers.

"I can tell. You're so wet…so hot." His deep, gruff voice was turning her inside out.

He slid her panties all the way off and pulled her skirt down and off with them. Olivia moved to take unbuckle his pants, but he knocked her hands away with a look. She knew that look; it meant that if she touched him, he'd lose control. Instead, she sucked his earlobe into her mouth and whispered how hot he made her. He quickly pulled down his pants and briefs enough to let his stiff member spring loose. Olivia bit her bottom lip as she eyed his cock, not wanting to wait a minute longer for it to be inside of her.

Fitz ran the tip along her soaked slit, saturating himself in her heat. The first inch went in and Olivia laid back down onto the blanket. Fitz moved one hand to the small of back to pull her closer as he began to move in and out of her. The delicious friction he was creating had her eyes rolling in the back of her head as his cock raked her sensitive walls.

Her legs cinched tighter around his waist and he intertwined their fingers. Fitz nuzzled his face into her neck, breathing out how good she felt. Olivia's moans were coming faster and in higher pitch as he increased his pace. The intensity of the pleasure was stealing her breath, making it hard for her to breathe. When he made love to her like this, it was like he was taking parts of her that she'd never get back.

"I love you…"Fitz told her, matching his actions with his words.

Her response was automatic and she rasped out an, "I love you too."

Their bodies pushed and pulled as they climbed higher and higher to the pinnacle of their coming together. He unfurled their hands so that he could grip her waist in bruising intensity. He was grinding into, mashing the base of his cock into her clit every time he buried himself to the hilt inside her hot pussy. Her nails dug into his shoulders and knowing that Mellie would see her mark on him was a head rush that made her drunk with lust and love at knowing this man was hers.

"Don't stop…mmmm…please don't stop," she pleaded as she got closer and closer.

Fitz unerringly found her spot and hit it with precision over and over. No other man had even come close to making her feel this way and no other man ever would. With the knowledge that he was hers and she was inextricably his, she gave herself over completely. She came hard moments later, only registering him shuddering above her as he found his release as well.

It took some minutes, but their breaths finally slowed and their heartbeats returned to normal. Olivia reached up and cupped Fitz's face with such love that tears came to his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, conveying all of his emotions with the simple act. When they broke apart, a light smile came across his face.

"Ready for dessert…?"

* * *

**AN: As always, please leave a review. And for those of you who read Game On, you know that I am fond of requests, so if anyone has one for the next installment of one shots, let me know. **


	11. The Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal.**

**AN: Hello all. Sorry it took me so long to update. I should be writing a little more frequently especially since we have to the 21st till the next episode. (Seriously? That's a long ass time.) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this next installment**.

* * *

There were teenagers everywhere. The sweet sixteen of Karen Grant was in full swing and Olivia regretted promising to go almost as soon as she set foot in the party space. In typical girl fashion, there was pink literally dripping from every free surface in the room. The speakers were turned up too loud and they played a tune that Olivia couldn't even hope to know. She felt old just standing near the giggling girls and could not wait to get out of here. Luckily she wasn't alone. It had taken some convincing, but Jake finally agreed to go with her.

"Do you think her favorite color is pink?" Jake teased, having to lean in close so that Olivia could hear him.

"I don't know, I'm getting more of a blue vibe from her," Olivia replied with mock seriousness.

"Well lets deliver your gift so that we can get going," Jake told her, referring to the give and ditch plan that they had in place.

Holding on to his hand like a lifeline, Olivia and Jake made their way to the birthday girl. They weaved through dancing kids and fallen balloons, which was no easy task seeing as how it was dark and the only light source were pink paper lanterns strewn about. Finally making it to the head table, Olivia spotted Karen who was a vision in her pink dress. She hoped that she'd be able to say hi, give her gift, and leave. No such luck.

"Hi Liv! Why don't you and your date have a seat? I haven't seen you in forever," Karen half yelled over the blaring music.

Olivia shot Jake an apologetic look before rounding the table to take the seat next to Karen. Lucky for Olivia, Fitz and Mellie were nowhere in sight. As long as that remained true, she had no problem catching up with Karen. On the trail, the two had bonded and Karen would still call Olivia from time to time. So when she called and asked Olivia to attend her party, there was no way Olivia could refuse.

"Are you having a good time so far Kare?" Olivia asked, truly interested in her response.

"I'm having loads of fun. All my friends are here and not to mention all of the gifts." Karen was smiling ear to ear as she looked out at her party.

"Your dress is really pretty," Olivia pointed out, fingering the fluffy pink tool of the dress.

"Thanks, yours too," Karen complimented back.

Olivia was wearing a black cocktail dress, and keeping with the theme, it had a hot pink sash around the waist. Jake had told her she looked amazing when he picked her up. He didn't look too bad himself in his casual button down shirt and jeans.

"Yes, Olivia, you look amazing as always." Olivia cringed at the sound coming from behind her.

Turning to the saccharine sweet voice, Olivia came face to face with Mellie, Fitz and Gerry. Olivia had truly thought that she was not going to be anywhere near Fitz tonight. She had to admit that he looked good in his black suit and hot pink tie. She couldn't help but notice that they matched. Their eyes connected briefly before Olivia looked away. But that one look was enough to shake her to the core. Standing up, Olivia hugged Mellie, neatly by passed Fitz, and pulled an ever growing Gerry into an embrace.

"Jeez Gerry, I swear you get taller and more handsome every time I see you," Olivia gushed.

Putting on the Grant charm Gerry asked, "Well since you think I am so handsome, would you like to dance with me?"

"Hey now. Get your own date," Jake piped in and all eyes turned towards him.

If looks could kill, Jake would have been dead on the spot. The way Fitz was staring at him displayed all of the rage and jealousy he was feeling at the moment. Possessive Fitz always turned Olivia on and this time was no different. She squeezed her legs together to stop the throbbing as he continued to stare daggers at Jake.

"Uh, everyone, this is my date Jake. Jake, this is," Olivia began introductions.

"Mr. President," Jake cut in, "nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and Fitz readily accepted it.

Olivia noticed Jake wince at Fitz's intense grip. Fitz never once took his eyes off of Jake, even as they took their seats once more. Karen began talking about her party, but all focus was on the two men. Mellie tried to get Fitz's attention, which proved impossible. The only time his eyes left Jake's was when he shifted them to Olivia. His smoldering gaze heated her entire body through and through.

Before it could get anymore awkward, Jake's phone rang. Sticking a finger in his free ear so that he could hear, he said 'ok' a few times before hanging up.

"I'm sorry Liv, but I have to go. Do you want me to give you a ride home?" Jake asked apologetically.

"You can't leave yet Liv. We haven't cut the cake," Karen piped in.

Groaning silently to herself, Olivia cursed her fate. "No that's ok. I'll call a cab later. After the cake is cut," she said, smiling at Karen.

* * *

Olivia needed to get away. If she had to sit at that table with Fitz and Mellie one more second, she'd die. There weren't too many options for an escape, but she scanned the room for one nonetheless. Spotting a row of photo booths against the back wall, she figured no one would miss her if she took up residence in one of them. Heading towards the last one, she was thankful that the curtain went all the way down to the floor so that no one would know she was in there. Sitting down, Olivia pulled the curtain shut and leaned back. Some of the outside noise faded away and she relished in being relaxed.

About three minutes later the curtain opened slightly, startling Olivia. Fitz somehow managed to contort himself in the space with her. The bench in the booth was barely big enough for her, let alone Fitz. But he wasn't going to sit on the bench. He went straight to his knees, tugging Olivia to the edge of her seat before draping her legs over his shoulder.

"Fitz….what do you think you're doing?" Olivia hissed, still in shock that he was even in here with her.

"I'll give you one guess," Fitz stated simply before he licked up her panty clad slit with a deep groan.

Immediately her hands clutched at his hair. Her back arched as he licked again. This was wrong, they shouldn't be doing this here of all places. But then he nudged her panties aside and licked her again. She let out a moan, grateful for the loud music the first time that night. The way he was making her feel should be outlawed. His fluttering tongue was working wonders and Olivia couldn't help but grind her hips further into his mouth.

"Fitz…we can't. Oh, God…we can't" Olivia whimpered even as she clutched him closer.

"Oh, but we can," Fitz punctuated with another lick.

She used her leverage on his hair to pull him away. Fitz stared up at her, blatant desire written across his handsome face. He swiped his tongue across his lips, as if savoring every last drop of her essence. That simple move made Olivia moan and weaken her hold. He took advantage of her loose hands and went back between her thighs.

"You bring him here and expect me not to react? Bad Livi." With each syllable he spoke, his lips passed over her clit, making her eyes roll.

"Please…"Olivia groaned, not sure what she was asking for.

"Please what baby?" Fitz asked while adding his fingers to the pleasure mix.

Breathing was a whole body task as his thick digits pressed into her spot. Olivia panted and dug her heels into the middle of his back, hoping that her actions would speak louder than her words. She needed him to keep going, to keep licking, keep thrusting until she splintered into a million pieces.

When he sucked her clit to the roof of his mouth, Olivia had to bite her lip to hold in the scream. This man was a master with his mouth as he nibbled, sucked, and licked up and down her core. God, she was so damn wet. There was no way she was stopping now, not when she was so close.

"Please don't stop," she moaned, finally abandoning the façade of not wanting him.

"I never planned to."

With that, he didn't stop again. It felt like he was writing his name on her, branding her as his. He gave her broad licks that made her spine curve and short flicks that made her belly tremble. Every nerve in her body seemed to flock to her molten center as his tongue swirled around her clit. Somehow she managed not to scream as her orgasm rushed over. Falling back against the booth, Olivia put a hand to her chest to feel how fast her heart was beating.

Fitz straightened up and grabbed her around her waist to lift her high enough for him to deposit her on his lap. She could feel his stiff cock and it made her ache for him in a way she hadn't before. Not able to help it, she ground herself into his crotch. Fitz shuddered beneath her and his grip on her waist tightened. His hands hastily pulled up her dress while simultaneously ripping off her underwear. The only barrier between them now was his pants and boxers. Reaching behind her, Olivia tried to undo his buckle only for him to knock her hands away.

"Not yet." Fitz's gruff voice filled her ears before she felt his lips go to her neck.

"Why do you keep making me prove that you belong to me and only me?" he asked against her skin.

"Because it feels _soooo _damn good when you do," Olivia told him breathlessly.

"Do you like making me jealous? Does it turn you on when I claim you?" he thrust his tongue in her mouth and she could taste herself on his lips.

Breaking away, she breathed out a "yessss," as an answer to his question.

"This is the last time I'm going to say it. _This_," Fitz said as he slid two fingers in her slick portal, "is mine."

"Really? Because Jake says that it's his," Olivia teased as she rode his fingers.

The animalistic growl that Fitz let rumble past his lips had her nipples tightening into tight little buds that begged for his touch. He pinched her love button and Olivia jumped at the sensation that rolled through her body. She could hear her moans and the wet slid of his fingers in and out of her pussy. His free hand went to grope her breast through her dress, making her wish for a more intimate touch. While his hands were busy, she took that opportunity to unbuckle his pants. She lifted up a bit to pull his pants down mid-thigh. Settling back down, his erection rose against her slit like an exclamation point.

Olivia groaned in disappointment as his hands left where they were to grip her waist. Disappointment soon turned to pleasure as he glided her up and down his thick shaft. Her head fell back against his shoulder. She knew he was torturing on purpose for her comment on Jake. Each pass over her clit had her walls clenching in need for him to thrust inside.

"I was kidding… it's yours. Please…get inside of me," Olivia whimpered, not being able to take anymore.

Finally he sank into her creamy depths. He buried his face in her neck as he guided her up and down on his cock. Olivia reached back and grabbed his hair. She began to bounce on him faster, wind her hips tighter. He filled her so deliciously, her muscles gripping him so hard that she could feel his pulse.

"This pussy was made for me. Only me," Fitz groaned against her neck.

"God yes," Olivia moaned back. "You feel so good."

Olivia was getting close and he knew it. He switched up his movements to long strokes to keep her on the edge. Only when she was about to lose her mind would he let her come. His hands left her waist to run up her thighs. The fire they left in their wake had her spreading her legs wider. He sank in even deeper and the need to come curled tight in her belly.

"Say you belong to me," Fitz's husky, sex laced voice grumbled behind her.

"I belong to you. Now let me come," Olivia whined and impaled herself more thoroughly on his slick cock.

"Beg for it."

A shudder went through her body at his words and fuck if it didn't make her wetter. She burned for him. Normally her pride would stop her from begging for anything, but she needed this more than she needed her next breath.

"Please Fitz…please baby… make me come. Oh God… let me come," Olivia didn't even recognize her own voice as she begged for what she needed.

He jackhammered into her pussy, making her face contort into shapes she didn't even think possible. His hand left her thigh to push the button that would start the camera. Olivia could hear the click of the pictures being taken but couldn't focus enough to care. Her orgasm was building from the tips of her toes and she knew one more thrust, one more touch, would send her flying. His middle finger rubbed her clit at the same time he buried himself to the hilt and that was all it took. Olivia came hard, seeing stars burst behind her closed lids. She could feel Fitz grow thicker inside of her before hot spurts hit her walls. They trembled together in the wake of their orgasm.

When her breathing slowed, Olivia reached out to grab the pictures that were coming through the slot. She held it up for Fitz to see and the both looked on in awe at the faces they were making. The last one was one of Fitz biting her neck while her mouth opened in a silent scream. She knew that had to be at the peak of her orgasm because she hadn't even felt his teeth on her flesh.

"You're so beautiful when you fall apart in my arms," Fitz murmured.

"You're not too bad yourself." Olivia said before turning to capture his lips with hers in a smoldering kiss.

They got themselves put together enough so that no one would suspect a thing. Before leaving the booth, Olivia ripped the pictures in half so that he would have three and she would have three. Shoving it into his pocket, he gave her one last kiss before exiting. Olivia left shortly after, the party still going on, no one the wiser to what had just occurred.

* * *

**AN: Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.**


	12. On the way to the ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal**

**AN: So it's been a while since I've written anything, well its been a while since I posted anything. I write, then I hit a roadblock and leave it to write something else. That is how this story came about. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

The cars pulled up and the first two were quickly loaded with the kids, Cyrus, some members of the press, and random staffers. That left the last car to them and Olivia knew exactly how dangerous that was. He had barely let her leave the dressing room earlier as it was. She knew that this car ride would be a struggle to keep her legs closed. His second inauguration was a big deal and she didn't want it to be ruined by sweaty limbs, crazy hair, and that stupid grin that she always wore after she came.

"Looks like it's just going to be me and you Mrs. Grant," Fitz whispered into her ear as he guided her into the car with his hand on her lower back.

He didn't play fair. He knew those words, Mrs. Grant, were here downfall. That was how they were already late to begin with.

* * *

_Olivia had just put the finishing touches on her makeup when he walked into the room. She knew that look. That look told her that her panties would be on the ground soon. As much as she wanted him, they couldn't be late and ever since they were married, he liked to take his time. He claimed he was making up for all the quickies they had over the years and she was in no way complaining. But they needed to be downstairs in fifteen minutes and if touched her, they would be late for sure._

"_Do you need me to zip you up Mrs. Grant"? He asked as he inched ever closer to her._

"_Do you think you can keep your hands to yourself if you do?" She asked as she turned her exposed back to him._

"_Mmmmhmmm," he responded, having no intentions on honoring that._

_The way the white fabric was curved to body enticed him to act. He pressed his lips to her shoulder and felt her shudder. His palm flattened against her tummy and she quivered underneath his touch. He had to smile at her lack of will power when it came to him. With a well- placed kiss to her neck all pretense of him not getting what he wanted, what he craved, was dropped right along with her panties._

"_Fitz…"_

* * *

The door closed and with it, the outside world. He immediately pushed the button to bring up the privacy glass, effectively closing them off from the driver. She slid as far away from him as possible in the car and gave him her best 'not here' look. He saw that as a challenge and subtly moved closer to his wife. Somehow, she managed to scoot away even further, but this did not deter him. He simply slid his hand towards hers and unable to resist, she linked them with his. He brought their linked fingers to his mouth and kissed each tip. He looked at her and she knew there was no way this wasn't going to end up just like the dressing room.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight, Livi?" he asked, leaning in closer.

"No, but you showed me earlier," she giggled.

"I don't know how I manage to keep my hands off of you," he said while he unfurled their hands.

"You don't, Mr. President," she told him, her breath hitching at the feel of his palm on her leg.

"Can you blame me?" he questioned as his hand moved further up her thigh.

"No. Especially not when I have the same issue." He went higher until his hand finally met its destination.

"I've barely even touched you and you're already so wet for me," Fitz groaned into her ear.

This wasn't news to her. She had no idea why she even bothered with panties anymore, knowing that they were just going to get either ruined, taken off, or most likely both. His thumb swiped over her clit and she gasped at the sensation. She would never get tired of him making love to her. She would never get tired of him period. This past year as his wife was the best year of her existence. She had never been happier and still couldn't believe that this was going to be the rest of her life.

"How long until we reach the ball?" she queried, needing to know how much time they had.

"I told Tom to tell the driver to take the long way and to circle around a few times so we have about half an hour," he told her, reaching down to pull off her panties.

"You were sure I was going to give it up weren't you Mr. President," she said in a sultry voice.

"How can you resist me?" he joked and pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him.

"I can't," she answered honestly.

"Good."

She unzipped his pants and reached into the hole in his boxers to pull out his straining erection. Her fist closed around it and he twitched in her hand. She smoothed the leaking precum around the tip as she rose up in preparation to take him. The first inch was enveloped in her steaming core and both had to take a moment to savor the feeling. He felt beyond good and when the base of his cock brushed against her clit, she knew this was going to be one hellava ride.

Her body rose higher and higher as the pleasure filled her to the brim. The wet slide of his cock hit the right spots inside and she was falling apart all over again. She painted the skin of his neck with her tongue and moaned at the taste of him. His hand came up to grope her breast and her head fell back in ecstasy. She had long ago given up trying to figure out why or how he was able to control her body. She just blindly accepted the passion between them, returning for more each and every time. She slid down his length and the groan he made had her on the verge of coming.

Her knees pressed into the soft leather of the seats and she reached behind her for leverage. Her thighs ached from the workout she was putting them through, but she knew that it would be worth it in the end. Not for the first time, she wondered if the driver could hear her moan Fitz's name. The thought of someone else being privy to the love between them turned her on and made her groan a little louder.

His hands slipped down to thighs, widening them more and he slid in even deeper. She dropped her head to his neck and nipped at his ear lobe. She whimpered into his ear how he was making her feel, that she could never get enough.

"I've never wanted anyone the way I want you," she told him breathlessly, burying him deep once again.

The need she felt for him clawed at her night and day. It made it impossible to think of anything other than his hands on her, his mouth attached to hers, his body pressing hers into the mattress for hours on end. Nothing existed outside of him and that was something that she loved and hated at the same time. At moments like this, when he had her spread wide open, his cock filling her endlessly, is when she felt the most vulnerable. Even as his wife she hated that he could read her with just a glance. However, that still didn't keep her from being in this same position as often as possible.

His nails dug into the flesh of her thighs and she yelped at the added sensation of pain. His precision was excruciating as he hit her spot over and over. She keened against him helplessly, letting him take over her movements when his strong hands moved to her waist. Her breast popped out of the bodice of her dress from exertion and he was swift to take advantage. He tugged her nipple between his teeth before sucking it into his hot mouth. Her hands twisted themselves into his curls as she pulled him closer.

"Oh, God…what are you doing to me?" she whispered into his hair as the pleasure became overwhelming.

Olivia's eyes slipped closed as she bit her lip against the scream that was bubbling forth, but she decided to let it out anyways. Her body was made for him, it molded to the hard planes of his, it dipped where he dipped, and it pressed into every inch of his being. Letting her breast go with a wet pop, Fitz wound his hand in her hair and pulled gently to expose her neck. He scraped his teeth up the length of it before plunging his tongue into her mouth.

She kissed him back wholeheartedly, her tongue chasing his back and forth. His taste was something that she'd never forget and all of him was engrained in her memory. Her fingers pressed into the material of his jacket covering his shoulders, wishing that he was completely naked. The car ran over a bump and it caused Olivia to ground down on him harder. The pleasure, oh the pleasure, had her repeating that move again and again as Fitz pleaded with her to ride him faster, harder. She complied with his wishes and he growled before flipping her onto the seat.

Her legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist and she clutched on to his arms as he fucked her into oblivion. One of his legs was on the ground while the other was still on the seat. His hands were by her head, balancing himself up so that he could watch his cock go in out of her pussy. He thrust in particularly hard and she arched into his broad chest. Keeping her in that position, Fitz put one of his hands on her lower back and held her closer. His once perfectly gelled hair was riddled with finger tracks and an unruly curl lay on his forehead.

Fitz's gaze locked with hers and Olivia pushed the curl back and smiled up at him. The intimacy of the moment caused him to slow his movements into long, sure strokes that had her panting. He leaned down to kiss her and she met him halfway, yearning for his lips. She breathed into his mouth that she loved him and hoped that he knew she meant it.

Her muscles gripped him so tightly that she was sure that every ridge, vein, and curve would be imprinted her walls forever. Each glide was sweet torture and she couldn't form a sound. She could feel her orgasm building in from the tips of her toes, rising from depths of her.

"Fitz baby…I'm gonna come," she moaned as her walls started to contract around him.

She bit his shoulder as she exploded around him. Fitz buried his length deep and came calling her name. He collapsed on her, breathing hard as the car neared its destination. He found the strength to pull out of her and straighten up some. He got out his handkerchief from his breast pocket and delicately cleaned up his wife. She made an appreciative sound as she struggled to come down from the high she was on.

The driver tapped on the glass separating them, signaling that they had arrived. Olivia pulled out her compact mirror and tried her best to put her hair back in place. Fitz did the same and she ran her thumb over his lips to wipe away her lipstick.

"Decent?" He asked, quirking up one of his eyebrows.

"As decent as you can be for a guy that just got lucky in the back of a car on his way to his inaugural ball," Olivia teased.

"So I'm perfect? Are you ready?" He extended his hand to hers and she gladly accepted it.

The door opened and the camera flashed while the crowd cheered. Olivia was sure that each picture was going to catch her 'My husband just put it on me' grin and was slightly embarrassed. Fitz gave her a reassuring hand squeeze, reminding her that they were finally in this together as they walked into the ball.

* * *

**AN: I know I am a little late, but I love the song 'Meant' by Elizaveta that was on the Scandal Oscar reel. It seems to describe them Olivia and Fitz's relationship perfectly. Anyways, let me know what you guys thought in a review.**


	13. almost there

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal**

**AN: This was just a little something that I had been thinking about for the last few days so tonight, I decided to scribble it down. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Please Livi, let me in," Fitz begged, his whole body smushed up against the white wooden door.

He had been pleading with her to let him for the last five minutes to no avail. He hadn't seen her in a week and he was done waiting. He could feel her on the other side and hoped that she would let him in this time. This was certainly not the first time he had tried in the week they were apart, and he had come close a few times, but someone was always there to stop him. Then a miracle happened and she opened the door.

"You know I can deny you nothing when you beg like that," Olivia smiled at him, pulling him into the room quickly.

She looked absolutely beautiful in her silk and lace nightgown that barely went half way down her thighs. Her hair was in rollers, no doubt for the day tomorrow, and he couldn't believe he had made it a week without her in his arms. She insisted upon the time apart, although he had no idea why, and he begrudgingly complied. Had he known the torture that awaited him, there was no way in hell he would've made the same choice.

"I've missed you," he told her, pulling her in close.

Phone calls and text messages couldn't compare to having her in his arms. She melted against him and her actions let him know that she missed had him just as much. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his neck as a way of an apology for making him go without her.

"I missed you too, baby. I'm sorry for making you stay away," she purred into his ear before biting the lobe.

"You better be. But I know how you can make it up to me," he said, wagging his eyebrows at the innuendo.

"Do you now?" she giggled, twirling her fingers into his hair.

"Mnmmmmhmmm," he sounded before capturing her mouth with his.

Pure bliss. That's what it felt like to kiss her soft lips. She licked along the seam of his lips and he parted them to let her in. She swirled her tongue around his, holding his head securely to hers as the kiss got deeper. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and lifted her up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. She did and he could feel her heat against his abdomen. He backed her into the wall next to the door and continued to devour her mouth.

Olivia whimpered her need for him, trailing a hand down to cup his erection in the palm of her hand. She didn't know how she had made it a week, but she wasn't planning on extending it any longer. His mouth slid off of hers to trail kisses down his neck. Fitz thrust up and she was met with the steel bar of his arousal. He was so hot and thick and God, she wanted him. She guided his mouth back to hers and things were just about to get interesting when she heard the adjoining door to her hotel room creak open.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third, stop right now," Abby yelled and Olivia knew they were caught.

Fitz let her down and she hid her face in his shoulder. They were caught red handed and she was more pissed than she was embarrassed. They were _so_ close and here Abby came to remind her why they shouldn't be doing this in the first place. Olivia moved to stand in front Fitz and he immediately wrapped her up in his embrace, completely unashamed of displaying his affection towards her. Abby tried to look stern, but Olivia could see a smile ghosting her lips.

"I mean seriously guys, you couldn't wait one more day?" Abby asked, not understanding why they needed to be together so bad anyways.

"But Abby, it's been a whole week," Fitz whined like a two year old, "and I need my Livi," he said and punctuated it with a kiss to her neck.

Olivia moaned and Abby snorted in disgust. "You two are sickening," she said and couldn't contain the laughter from creeping into her voice. "You are getting married tomorrow and its tradition that the bride and groom spend one whole week apart before the wedding night."

Olivia could not wait to marry Fitz tomorrow afternoon. They had been engaged for a little over six months and the big day was finally here. When she suggested a week ago that they spend the week apart she thought that it would be romantic. It would be like falling in love all over again and she knew their wedding night would be explosive. But that first night she was kicking herself. She should have known that there would be no way she would be getting any sleep without his arms around her. She was happy that she had an unlimited phone plan because her bill would've been atrocious from her talking to him all night.

"But Aaaaaaabbbbbbyyyyy," Olivia and Fitz whined in unison.

"And this is why you were not alone this whole week. You are like putty in his hands. I knew I should've made you and your mother share a room. You wouldn't be letting him paw all over you if she were here instead of down the hall," Abby chastised.

Olivia couldn't say for certain that she agreed. Going this time without him made her desperate for his touch, not matter who was in the room. They had decided on a destination wedding in Barbados and had flown down their parents, aunts, uncles, friends, and cousins to celebrate the joyous occasion. To keep the two love birds separated, the men explored one part of the island, while the girls explored another. Everything was going well, Abby only had to take her phone away once, until tonight at the rehearsal dinner. They saw each other and sparks flew. They had to be physically torn apart and even then they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

"Maybe I should get your mother now or maybe Huck," Abby threatened, knowing Olivia reverted back to a little girl whenever her Mommy was around and that Huck would kill Fitz if he came within a hundred feet of Olivia.

"You don't play fair, Ms. Whelan. I'll remember this when it's time for your wedding," Olivia responded, narrowing her eyes at her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I wouldn't be your maid of honor if I couldn't keep you two in check. Now say your goodbyes , Mr. President," Abby told them with an exaggerated eye roll.

Fitz let out a big huff before turning his fiancée around in his arms and kissing her goodbye. He intended for it to be a simple peck, but he should've known better. The kiss soon turned passionate, Olivia sneaking her tongue into his mouth and pressing her body closer. Fitz was about to forget everything until he felt Olivia being tugged out his arms.

"Enough already. You are sleeping in my room tonight, missy," Abby fussed as she dragged Olivia away by her arm.

"I love you, baby. Not too much longer," Fitz called after her.

"I love you more, sweetheart," Olivia gushed and Abby gagged.

"You two make me sick," Abby grumbled and closed the door between her and Olivia's room.

"You're just jealous…"

* * *

It was three in the morning and Fitz gave up on trying to fall asleep. He kicked the light sheets off of himself and walked over to the open balcony doors in just his boxers. Stepping out into the warm island night air, Fitz leaned against the railing and watched the moon reflect off of the rolling waves of the ocean. It was truly a beautiful sight and he wished that his Livi was here to experience it with him.

It had been a long journey getting here. After his first term ended, he quickly and quietly divorced Mellie. In the beginning of his second term, he sought counseling for Defiance and Verna and learned how to face his demons without alcohol. He made Jake stop watching Olivia and put all his energy into being a great President. In his second year of his second term, he realized that he needed to settle things with Olivia and asked her to attend one of therapy sessions with him. She was more than hesitant at first and it took a lot of convincing, but he finally got her to agree. She had been seeing Jake, but that ended after he confessed about having her watched. One therapy session turned into two and so on. They reached a place of friendship in about 6 months and he had finally worked up the nerve to ask her out and the rest was history.

"What are you thinking about?" a familiar voice asked from behind him, coming up to wrap her arms around his waist and place a kiss to his bare shoulder.

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am that you forgave me and gave me another chance," he replied and turned to embrace the love of his life.

She had taken the rollers out of her hair and the soft curls made her look incredibly sexy. He burrowed his face and inhaled her citrusy scent, feeling her pulse against his lips.

"I'm just as lucky. I didn't think that you'd ever trust me again after Defiance," Olivia told him in a glum and apologetic tone.

"Hey, hey, none of that on our wedding eve," Fitz told her and titled her chin up for a kiss.

"How did you escape Abby? I swear she's worse than a dragon guarding a tower," Fitz scoffed.

"I just made her see that when a person loves someone as much as I love you, it's unreasonable to ask them to apart any longer."

"You got her drunk didn't you?" Fitz asked, seeing through her first explanation.

"Worked like a charm," Olivia smiled, not bothering to deny it.

"That's my girl," Fitz laughed and leaned down to kiss her again.

Olivia poured her soul into that kiss, making sure that he knew just how much she loved him. Fitz lifted her up and carried her over to his bed, leaving the balcony door open so that they could hear the ocean. He laid her down gently. Olivia sat up and removed her nightgown and thong, casting them to the floor. She curled her index finger and beckoned Fitz to her. He immediately complied, settling between her splayed thighs like the missing piece to a puzzle.

He kissed down her body, stopping at to pull each stiff nipple in his mouth before he continued his decent. He dipped his tongue in her belly button and felt her tremble beneath him. Moving further, he kissed up her inner thighs and she groaned and shifted her hips to show him where she ached for him the most.

Her heat called to him and he could no longer deny her. Putting a hand on each thigh, he pushed them apart as far as they would go before he lowered his head. The moan she gave on that first lick had his cock twitching in his boxers and the hairs on his body standing on end. A week was too long to be going without her, especially since the last year they had been together every day.

He licked her slit and sucked her clit into his mouth the way he knew she liked. Her hands were tugging fistfuls of his hair and he hoped that he wouldn't be attending their wedding bald. Dragging his tongue lower, he shoved it in her slick portal as deep as it would go and she screamed. Needing to hear that sound again, he continued to fuck her with his tongue until she was spasming against his mouth. Fitz's eyes crossed behind his closed lids at the taste of her and he couldn't wait another minute to be inside of her.

Shifting so that his back was against the headboard, he encouraged Olivia to straddle him. She did, lifting up so that she could envelope him in her steaming wetness. Inch by inch he disappeared into her suctioning walls and the pleasure that was accompanied by it was mind blowing. She threw her head back, moaning wildly as she buried him all the way to the hilt.

Her hands went to his shoulders and he could feel the cool metal of her engagement ring on her finger. The knowledge that it would soon be joined by a wedding band had him grinning like a cheshire cat. She continued her slow stroke, moving up and down in tortuous movements. She would squeeze her muscles around him and it would drive him crazy. With each rise and descent, her nipples would scrape against his chest and her nails would dig themselves deeper into his shoulders.

"Fitz, baby…" Olivia whimpered and that was all she managed to get out.

Not being able to handle her moves any longer, Fitz leaned her forward until he was on top of her. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him to make love to her. When she moaned it in his ear like that, there was no way he wouldn't comply.

Each thrust buried him balls deep and the base of his cock hit her clit. Olivia's moans were getting higher and her hot walls were closing in around him tighter. She pleaded with him not to stop, telling him that she was so close and that she needed to come.

"Please, baby…please," Olivia groaned incoherently.

Fitz licked the sweat from her neck and their slick bodies continued to dance to the sounds of the tropical island. She strained against him, trying to bury herself in his skin. Her back arched into an unimaginable degree and he was sure that her orgasm was right around the corner.

"Oh, God…" she moaned, her eyes screwed shut.

She screamed his name as her pleasure washed over her and feeling her contract around him so strongly made Fitz let go as well. He groaned into her neck how good she felt, how much her loved, how he couldn't go another day without out.

"I love you too, baby," she told him breathlessly.

Fitz shifted so that she was on top and he wasn't crushing her, but didn't bother to pull out. She rested her head on his chest and listened to the melodic sound of his heartbeat, totally content for the first time all week.

"I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow," she said, her voice laced with awe and wonder.

"I know. There were times where it was a bit iffy, but I always knew that you were the only one I wanted to be with," Fitz whispered and kissed her damp hair.

"You say the sweetest things. Abby's going to be mad that you sweat out my curls, but it was so worth it," she grinned and he chuckled at the thought of Abby's horrified expression when she found Olivia's bed empty in the morning.

"If she gives you any problems, you tell her that your husband is the President of the United States of America, and as his first lady, you can do as you damn well please," Fitz joked and Olivia giggled.

"I already tell her that, but it usually goes 'I'm Olivia Pope and I can do as I damn well please'. But tomorrow, I will be Mrs. Olivia Grant and I am so excited."

"Me too baby, me too,"

* * *

**AN: So I hope you enjoyed my little one shot, let me know in a review below. Also if you haven't already, check out my other story Until You, its awesome. I know, I'm shamelessly self promoting, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do for a review, lol. **


End file.
